El sexo es complicado
by Nythan-kun
Summary: Nos encontrábamos los dos, en el mismo sitio, igual de perdidos, ella no sabía que hacer y yo no era un experto, si tan solo hubiera un manual para eso que llaman “hacer el amor” los adolescentes viviríamos más tranquilos… sin duda el sexo es complicado.
1. Chapter 1

**EL SEXO ES COMPLICADO**

Nos encontrábamos los dos, en el mismo sitio, igual de perdidos, ella no sabía que hacer y yo no era un experto, si tan solo hubiera un manual para eso que llaman "hacer el amor" los adolecentes viviríamos más tranquilos… sin duda el sexo es complicado

**POR:**** Nythan-kun**

**Capitulo 1: Comienzos enredados **

—¿Estas segura? —pregunté y esa era realmente una pregunta tonta, era lógico que estaba segura, de no ser así no estaría en ese momento en mis brazos y no estaría temblando como una hoja, además sus ojos estaban como dicen en algunos libros: _nublados por el deseo, _esas son cosas que se inventan los escritores para vender y para que sus escritos salgan bonitos y poéticos, sin embargo la simple y llana verdad es que los ojos se oscurecen porque cuando una persona esta excitada la pupila se agranda, nada mas y nada menos… aunque hay que admitirlo algunas veces las analogías de los escritores siempre son algo digno de analizar.

Algunas otras son solo cháchara.

La habitación en la que estábamos ella y yo: Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li, estaba iluminada con bombillos rojos y espejos ¿nunca han pensado que los moteles baratos a veces se pasan? Yo lo pensaba esa noche, es decir, era muy fácil relacionar esas luces con aquellas de: PELIGRO, PELIGRO, que salen en las películas cuando quieren que evacuen algún submarino o nave espacial.

Solo faltaba que el bombillo rojo empezara a parpadear para creer que teníamos que salir corriendo porque nuestros padres nos descubrieron y venían a sacarnos de las orejas de un sitio como ese.

¿Cómo habíamos terminado ahí?

Bueno…

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Las opciones eran escasas: bien era un motel o hacerlo en la casa de alguno de los dos donde siempre había personas. No podía dejar de imaginarme la cara del hermano de Sakura al escuchar ruidos contundentes de la habitación de ella mientras yo la tocaba donde deseaba tocarla, claro, si es que lograba hacer que ella soltara algún ruido que no fuera de miedo o sorpresa que eran los únicos que hasta el momento había soltado.

Ella estaba nerviosa, si, pero yo también lo estaba, iba a perder mi virginidad con mi novia, ella igual, pero bueno era en algún momento ¿no? Y ese momento era ahí.

—Syaoran, Syaoran… si, estoy segura.

Sus palabras fueron las que me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

¿Si les digo que yo sabía que eso era lo que ella iba responder, estaría siendo engreído? Pero bueno, creo que incluso a ella le dolería perder el dinero que pagamos para pedir un cuarto… y la vergüenza que eso nos dio, solo diré que… con ese dinero hubiéramos sobrevivido por lo menos por un mes a punta de hamburguesas y gaseosas

Pensándolo bien eso olía a estafa, el cuarto no era muy bueno para el dinero que pagamos.

Ya que se le iba a hacer.

Estaba contento con la respuesta de ella, era el día de perder mi virginidad con la chica que quería, hubiera sido mejor que fuera en la noche, por eso del romanticismo y de levantarse juntos, pero de repente la idea de que fuera a las 2 de la tarde no me importaba mucho.

Sakura se arrimó más a mi, moldeando aun mas nuestros cuerpos para que estos se juntaran.

—¿Me gustara? —esa pregunta de ella me dio a entender que estaba muy pensador esa tarde.

_No sé._

—Claro…

Cuando ella quedó cerca de mí su aroma me empapó, lo reconocía, los regalos que me había dado los últimos meses venían empapados con ese olor también y me encantaba, tanto como ella, aunque ese perfume también cumplía muy bien su labor de alborotar mis hormonas también, mi mente adolecente volaba cuando tenía cerca algún regalito con esencia de rosas.

—Muy bien… entonces hay que hacerlo.

—Este… si… hay que hacerlo —Nos miramos y miramos la cama, creo que a los dos nos desagrado la idea de hacerlo donde mas personas lo habían hecho, sus ojos verdes me lo decían y me lo daban a entender, sabia leer en sus ojos a la perfección… sin embargo había otra opción, la cama no era regla escrita en piedra…

¿Que tal el piso?

—Este… creo que… la cama no parece tan mala —dijo ella.

_Si lo parecía, pero el piso... vamos, seguro que estaba duro… y sucio… y después de todo_

—Si, la cama no esta tan mal después de todo… es mas… mira tiene dos almohadas cómodas —me tiré sobre la cama esperando que ella se acercara también y lograra bajar el nerviosismo de ambiente, logré hacer lo segundo porque ella se rió.

—Oh si… se ven muy cómodas, también hay un cuadro.

_Seguía nerviosa._

—Si —¿para que contemplar una pintura en ese momento? Quería que empezáramos con los besos ¿Cuándo empezaríamos a desnudarnos? ¿A descubrir nuestra sexualidad? —Oye Sakura… este… —sentí que la sangre comenzaba a subir por mi nuca hasta aglomerarse en mi cara seguro logrando que me pusiera rojo como un tomate, lo sabía —ven aquí.

Ella se sonrojó también, sabía que era en ese momento en que comenzaba lo bueno, mis manos torpes sudaban y yo quería empapar a Sakura con ellas, vaya, eso si que sonaba mal, pero era cierto, quería que estas recorrieran su cuerpo y detenerse donde mas le interesaran.

Sakura se sentó sobre la cama, yo la imité y llevé mi mano a su cabeza: Gesto paternal.

La lleve mejor a su hombro: Gesto de amigos.

Terminé en su pecho: La asusté.

Se levantó de la cama, respiraba con dificultad, yo también, creí que lo había arruinado todo, ella ya no me miraba, estaba… entre asustada y… ¿Por Dios a quien quería engañar? solo la veía asustada.

—Lo siento… lo siento…

—No —dijo ella —esta bien… a eso vinimos —ahora Sakura era la que comenzaba a ponerse colorada.

Estaba tensa.

_Yo también_

Sakura se acercó de nuevo, esta vez quedando en frente de mi, tenía que agradecer que en muchas ocasiones era arrojada, ya iba siendo hora que lo demostrara y lo hizo, sus labios comenzaron a acercarse, cada vez mas cerca, mas cerca, hasta que el rojo de la habitación, el cuadro con la bonita pintura y los espejos de de diferentes siluetas no me importaron mas, ahora solo veía a Sakura y sus ojos y ella besándome ¿un beso con los ojos abiertos? Que importaba, era un beso y quizás era el principio para lo que íbamos a hacer.

Ella por fin decidió cerrarlos, la imité, me despedí de la luz roja de la habitación y de los otros objetos por lo menos por unos segundos, ahora veía puntos dorados bailar en ese mundo oscuro que todos tenemos dentro de nosotros y que solo experimentamos al cerrar los ojos, la lengua de Sakura era la causante de eso, había que admitir, besaba bien y arrancaba rápido.

Aun no había contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, estábamos en la habitación que nos privó de buenas comidas y no había contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, era momento de hacer que ella se acostara sobre mí o que yo lo hiciera sobre ella o de ladito o de la manera que se hicieran esas cosas la primera vez

¿No les había dicho dos páginas mas arriba que era virgen?

La luz roja de la habitación volvió cuando ella se separó.

—Es un buen comienzo… —si, lo era pero aun había mucha ropa y es que estaba un poco impaciente, era la hora, había amor y toda la cosa y yo nunca la había presionado para que nos acostáramos juntos, había sido un acuerdo entre los dos una tarde mientras paseábamos por Tomoeda, creía que ella también estaba… mmm… con ganas

17 años, es natural.

—No estuvo mal —dije tratando de darle confianza —ahora creo que… bueno hermosa… —no usaba mucho esa palabra, pero dada la ocasión estaba bien hacerlo, sonrió, creo que le gustó —bueno… que dices si… te acuestas y… y nos acostamos y… ya sabes.

—Hacemos el amor

—Si, eso… hacemos el amor.

Sakura me miró, creo que sabía que estaba comenzando a desesperarme o que ya era el momento de empezar en serio las cosas, mas que acostarse ella se tumbó en la cama, sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo o de esas extrañas que vi un día que Eriol, un amigo, me mandó a la casa, la boca de esa extraña muñeca era como de sorpresa, días después entendí para que era la boca en forma de "O"

—Ven a mi lado Syaoran —creo que me demoré solo tres segundos en hacerle caso y quedar acostada a su lado, ella me miraba, una buena señal, pero el nerviosismo se veía, tuve el arrojo de llevar nuevamente mi mano al pecho de ella, cerró los ojos, mientras que con cada apretón yo me ponía mas rígido.

Sentía la tela del sujetador bajo mi palma, y así cada vez que apretaba con mas fuerza y mas fuerza y mas…

—Auch… —eso hizo que retirara mi mano como si quemara, Sakura era ahora quien tenía su propia mano sobre su seno, creo que la lastime, pero igual me sonrió.

Mierda, en los libros los hombres vírgenes, hacen que sus novias, amantes o concubinas también vírgenes disfruten, creo que yo no estaba ni cerca de lograr algo así.

—Perdóname Sakura —comencé —creí que… bueno que te gustaba… es que… vaya… era tan blandito —sentí que me estaba sonrojando como estaba ella, pero las palabras no quería dejar sin salir —es decir… tan suave pero tan duro… —_debí practicar con la muñeca que me dio Eriol —_bueno…

—Syaoran… cállate un segundo —abrí los ojos.

El sexo era complicado.

—Pero…

—Por favor… me pones nerviosa, es nuestra primera vez y… lo haremos mal, creo que es evidente, pero… bueno… tienes que comportarte y llevarme mas allá

_¿A donde? _Creo que en ese momento maldije los sueños románticos de muchas chicas ¿llevarla mas allá? ¿Más allá de la cama? ¿Se refería al baño?

—Claro… te llevare… pero Sakura… creo que estamos incómodos en esta cama… je… bueno en el baño no me parece que estaremos mejor.

—¿De que hablas?

_No era el baño_

—De nada, de nada…

—Estás chistoso Syaoran —_y nervioso_, me dije interiormente, pero solo sonreí, era evidente que estábamos haciendo algo que ninguno de los dos tenía idea.

Era momento de tomar las riendas, soy el hombre y… ella… es la mujer, yo debería estar dando el paso adelante, besando y tocando, a lo que íbamos, ya saben, a explorarnos y a que nuestra relación avanzara como era casi natural en los jóvenes.

Me lancé sobre Sakura, ella dio un gritito de sorpresa, pero eso no impidió que me diera cuenta que sabía que era hora de empezar, creo que estábamos tratando de empezar hace rato, pero ahora si, por eso llevé mis manos a los lados de su cuerpo, para sostenerme y bajé mi boca hasta la suya y comenzó el segundo beso.

Ella correspondió, pero no sería un mentiroso si digo que era un beso mas casto que cuando nos besábamos en el parque, por Dios, se suponía que en esas situaciones la chispa de la pasión tenía que ocasionar un incendio y nublar la mente, pero podría jurarles que era capaz de decir los números del uno a 1000 empezando desde mil hacia tras, quizás era porque el beso era casto, trataba de darme aliento, por eso introduje mi lengua lentamente a la boca de ella, Sakura se resistió un poco, pero fue aflojando a medida que presionaba para que me dejara besarla.

Las cosas no mejoraron mucho, estábamos enredados, _si me entienden, _ella iba por su lado y créanme yo no estaba siguiéndole los pasos, honestamente ella era la que estaba mal, ella debería estar siguiéndome a mi, o yo que sabía.

Nos separamos, nos miramos y me senté en la cama.

Sakura no dijo nada.

Se rió.

La miré.

Me miró.

—Bueno… es que… somos un desastre Syaoran —_si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta, _pensé con sarcasmo, era evidente que éramos un espanto, es decir… llevábamos mas de media hora en esa habitación, con la luz roja aun encendida, y no habíamos comenzado ni siquiera a desvestirnos, entonces todo llegó claro a mi cabeza, era eso, teníamos ropa y no había escuchado de personas que hicieran el amor con la ropa puesta o por lo menos bien puesta.

—Este… Sakura… me voy a desvestir, bueno quiero que me ayudes a desvestirme

Sakura abrió los ojos, pero creo que ella también pensó que la desnudes nos ayudaría porque asintió, se levantó también, ahora estábamos ambos de pie nuevamente porque la imité o me imitó... mmm… El sexo era complicado.

Mi ropa constaba de una camisa azul manga larga, algo formal, botones de arriba a abajo, eran siete botones. También tenía un jean negro, evite llevar chaqueta, ah, también unos tenis grises y una camiseta blanca debajo de la azul.

—Ahí voy Syaoran —por fin se iba a prender fuego en la habitación, sé que pensaran que por la chispa de pasión, no me hagan reír por favor, si la habitación prende fuego no es por chispas de pasión, es por la cara roja de Sakura, pensaba que de un momento a otro se camuflaría con la luz del cuarto… y desaparecería… eso seria entre gracioso y terrorífico y alentador y decepcionante y… mmm… el sexo era lo mas complicado que hasta ese momento había tenido que vivir en mi vida.

Mis pensamientos se perdieron cuando sentí las manos de Sakura sobre mi pecho, lo natural, creo, sería que comenzara desde arriba para terminar abajo o viceversa, pero ¿desde la mitad? Estaba nerviosa, eso me hizo reír.

—No lo hagas.

—¿Qué?

—Reírte de mí.

_Lo notó_

—No lo hago.

—Claro que lo haces —y me sacó su hermosa lengua en un gesto de total infantilidad que causó mas risa y excitación, acaso hace unos minutos mi lengua no estaba enredada con esa que ahora asomaba entre sus labios —Mira Syaoran… sabes que… —se iba a echar para tras —desvístete tu solo… estos botones están imposibles.

Creo que sonreí y suspire de alivio, no creo que nos dieran un rembolso porque no usamos la cama.

—Bueno… yo me desvisto pero, tú tienes que hacer lo mismo.

Sakura abrió los ojos, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho con cada uno de mis comentarios, pero bueno, tal vez con 10 mas me daban una boleta para un concierto. No tenía idea en que estaba pensando.

—Este… me parece bien, pero, sin vernos.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero hacerte un _striptease_ Syaoran.

_Yo no quería tampoco, pero si que ella se desnudara delante de mí _creo que cerré la boca en ese momento.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué que? —estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hilar de lo que hablábamos.

—Este bien —me resigné —sin vernos

Le di la espalda y podría jurar que ella igual, quería ver si ella era la primera en comenzar a desnudarse, la sola idea de ver a Sakura con poca ropa o sin ella era un gran incentivo para darle tiempo y pensar en eso era un gran incentivo para dejar de hacerlo también, es decir, si seguía pensando en Sakura como Dios la trajo al mundo, mas de uno se quedaría con las ganas.

Sin duda el sexo era complicado

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de autor**: Hola… bien de nuevo reportándome después de chorrosientos mil días, pero contento por traerles algo, espero que algo que guste, y que les guste principalmente, ya, dejemos atrás personajes de otras historias y bueno… es hora de darle un nuevo paso a una Sakura y a un nuevo Syaoran y ¿Por qué no? A un nuevo entorno, creo que eso se hizo evidente desde el primer párrafo.

¿Qué puedo decir de esta historia? El género subió, nunca escribí en M antes y bueno, espero que esto de resultados, y espero sus críticas y comentarios, en pocas palabras y lo que nos gusta a muchos escritores: reviews.

Bueno, no me queda mucho por decir, solo que los capítulos serán cortos, no como algunos están acostumbrados, pero espero que eso no los haga mas malos.

Soy Nythan-Kun, muchachos y muchachas y musita hermosa, significas mucho en mi inspiración (debes saber porque) y espero que disfruten esta historia.

EL SEXO COMO NINCA SE VIO EN UN FIC.


	2. ¿Y ahora qué?

**EL SEXO ES COMPLICADO.**

**Capitulo 2:**** ¿Y ahora que?**

**POR:****Nythan-kun**

Sakura no hacía ruido, creo que escuchaba para ver si yo comenzaba primero con el asunto de desnudarse y si ella estaba haciendo eso, entonces al parecer los dos estábamos pensando lo mismo ya que esa también era mi idea, el escuchar que ella lo estaba haciendo sería suficiente impulso para que yo lo hiciera también y eso sería muy bueno porque después de todo a nadie le gusta hacer las cosas de primero, a todos nos gusta siempre tener un ejemplo… para no terminar haciendo el ridículo.

Miré hacia atrás, por su postura pude intuir que estaba jugando con los botones de su camisa o con sus dedos o quizás estaba orando y tenía un rosario entre sus manos, no sé, estaba de espaldas, no podía verla, todo lo que hiciera en ese momento era un secreto para mi y descifrarlo era simplemente cosa de mi imaginación… era como si en ese momento su espalda fuera su escudo y la protegiera de todo lo que estuviera a punto de suceder… pero después de todo… ¿Para que protección? Yo no lo iba a lastimar, yo era su novio, yo la quería mucho como para pensar en alguna ocasión hacer daño.

Suspiré… bueno creo que iba a ser yo quien se desnudara primero, por eso comencé con mi trabajo, viéndola por sobre mi hombro en intervalos cortitos, ella no me miraba, yo miraba a su espalda, a su delgada espalda, a su delicada espalda, a esa espalda que por debajo de la ropa debía tener el color de la porcelana… no quería tener que esperar mucho tiempo mas así que me apresuré con mi tarea, pronto mi camisa estuvo abierta y mi camiseta blanca quedaba a la vista, decidí tirar la camisa azul hacia Sakura, seguro que esa era una buena manera de aligerar el ambiente… con todo y todo la chica aun no se giraba para mirarme.

—Bueno… una menos.

—Si… pero me estás mirando.

—Te veo así todos los días Sakura, aun tienes toda tu ropa.

—Si… pero… este… sabía que mirabas por eso no me he quitado nada —_si, como no._

—Oye Sakura… esto no está dando resultados —Y luego de un estirado suspiro con el que intenté llenarme de determinación dije— vamos… no puede ser tan complicado… ¿Qué dices… si mejor yo trato de desvestirte? —en ese momento si me miró y estaba como de costumbre roja, después de lo que pareció una eternidad ella asintió y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

Me acerqué unos pasos, ella ya se había volteado totalmente y esperaba a que quedara a centímetros suyos, mis manos fueron a parar a sus hombros y mi cabeza se acercó de nuevo, era el tercer beso de la tarde, esperando que este si fuera capaz de llevarnos debajo de las sabanas... por fin.

Esta vez al parecer si estábamos coordinados, mis labios encajaron con los de ella y los de ella se movían al ritmo de los míos, mis manos ansiosas ya no estaban en sus hombros, no podía dejar de pensar en sus senos, pero preferí moverme hacia su espalda… eso se llama autocontrol, además la espalda era un destino mas confiable para llenarla con algo de seguridad, el gesto fue bien recibido porque profundizó el beso.

Creo que empezaba a notar como funcionaban las cosas.

Sentí como ella comenzaba a llevar sus manos a mi nuca para dejarlas allí, si, ahora estábamos bien, mi cabeza comenzó a moverse lentamente y mi cuerpo a responder, ¿ahora que tenía que hacer? Profundizar me pareció una opción acertada, _bingo, _si fue acertada pues escuché como de los labios de Sakura salió un pequeño jadeo o por lo menos su respiración ya no era la misma.

—Syaoran… —dijo apenas separándose, en ese momento abrí mis ojos, los suyos estaban cerrados y yo era el único entonces que veía la cama, apreté su figura contra mi pecho, ahora nuestras diferencias de hombre y mujer estaban juntas, vaya sensación, pero bueno ya estaba sintiendo y esta vez mi pecho de hombre no podía lastimar el de chica de Sakura como si hicieron mis torpes manos.

Lentamente fui empujándola contra la cama, hasta que ella lo notó, no dijo nada, creo que Sakura ya había encontrado la pasión que a mi me faltaba poco por encontrar, pues estaba pensando cada vez menos.

Empujé (levemente… obvio) a Sakura a la cama, creo que debí levantarla y depositarla, pero ya no podía hacer nada, su cabello aunque corto, tal y como me gustaba, se esparció por la almohada y su mirada cayó sobre mi rostro, sonreía, y creo que eso me dio mas confianza que cualquier palabra que hubiera podido salir de su boca, eso y verla ahí. Quería enredar mis manos en su cabello castaño, respirar en el para ver si descubría una nueva esencia.

—Lo siento.

—No… está bien… estoy bien.

Me acerqué a ella, mi objetivo era la camisa de Sakura, ella lo notó porque cerró sus ojos, eso también ayudó, no podría hacer mi "tarea" con sus lindos ojos verdes sobre mi, de alguna manera sentía que mi perversión era algo que no debía llegar a tocarla, sus ojos cerrados fueron algo que realmente agradecí, aprovechando eso me senté en la cama, y llevé mis manos al cuerpo inerte de Sakura, puse mis dedos sobre el primer botón, este muy cerca de su pecho que subía y bajaba como en una invitación para presionarlo, pero ya había hecho eso una vez y a ella no le había gustado, no la iba a lastimar de nuevo, no esa tarde… nunca.

Los botones estaban bien… en serio… si, en serio.

Ahora, yo sabía que tenía que empezar de arriba hacía abajo, por eso me enredé con el primer botón, sin duda: o estaba imposible o mis manos eran un desastre en ese momento, sudaban un poco, mas que solo un poco, definitivamente un trabajo como agente de anti explosivos no esta diseñado para mi, si no podía con un simple botón mucho menos con un cable rojo o azul.

Después de otra eternidad el primer botón salió, _si, _me dije, ahora solo faltaban como siete, un botón por treinta segundos, son tres minutos y medio mas de estar cerca de sus senos, pero sin poder tocarlos, mucho tiempo.

—Esta difícil —dije para mí pero las palabras salieron duro pues ella me miró.

—Vamos Syaoran… este… cierra los ojos y… déjame a mi.

—¿No quieres que me de la vuelta? —maldije esa pregunta, si la tenía de frente podría ver entre las cejas.

—Estaría bien ¿quieres?

—No

—¿Qué?

—Con los ojos cerrados esta bien —Sakura asintió dispuesta al parecer a no perder más tiempo, me fue inevitable preguntarme si la primera vez de mis amigos también fue tan complicada, verán, Eriol no es el único, también esta Takashi Yamazaki, un compañero que es una lata.

Como sea, ellos dos no hacen mas que hablar de sus vidas sexuales conmigo y algunas veces se les ha escapado alguna de las cositas que sus novias les hacen o ellos a ellas, me di cuenta que debí ponerles quizás mas cuidado, nunca escuché, que Tomoyo, la novia de Eriol o Chiharu, la novia de Takashi, tuvieran problemas para desvestirse o para mover sus manos, como si nos pasaba a nosotros. Pero que hago yo aquí pensando en ellos… Dios

—Cierra los ojos Syaoran… me quitare la camisa acostada para dejar de levantarnos, acostarnos y sentarnos que es lo que hemos hecho.

—Me parece perfecto —"cerré los ojos" si bien no veía claramente, ella estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta que la miraba… a hurtadillas.

Sus manos, que quería tener sobre mi, se fueron a su segundo botón, yo había quitado el primero, la verdad pensé eso orgulloso, no había podido hacer nada y me sentía así por un simple botón, pero dejé de pensar y comencé a mirar cuando ella se desapuntó el segundo… el tercero.

Mi boca se secó.

El cuarto…

Mis ojos se abrieron, con esa cantidad de botones el sujetador de Sakura ya era visible, y sus pechos también, vaya, vaya, vaya, eran pequeños, pero como comprobé minutos atrás, eran perfectos para mi mano, aunque fuera ruda, sin querer pensé lo que seria tocarlos sin nada ¿acaso seria como tocar esas pelotas de estrés? Bueno las pelotas de estrés no venían coronadas por un pequeño pezón, así que sin duda esto seria mejor.

—¡!!!!!Estas mirando!!!!!!—rayos.

—¿Ah si?

_Tonto._

—Claro que si.

_Tonta_

Acaso no me veía los ojos abiertos ella para asegurarlo y acaso yo no sabía que los tenía abiertos.

—Lo siento… bueno fue inevitable… eres tan hermosa —eso pareció agradarle, sus manos que se habían dirigido a sus pechos se relajaron un poco, por suerte para mi, al tener las manos en tensión sobre esos lindos montículos los apretaba y créanme no era nada conveniente, porque mis ojos en vez de cerrarse se abrían al igual que mi boca, que de un momento a otro iba a botar baba.

—¿De verdad?

—_Si voy a botar baba —_rayos lo de la baba lo pensé, no lo dije.

—¿Qué?

—Claro que eres hermosa—me salvé.

—¿Y la baba? —_no me salvé_

—Por que eres hermosa —_si lo hice._

—¿No entiendo?

Bien, una característica de ella, era curiosa, una mía, era tímido, una de los dos, terminaríamos sonrojados si le decía que iba a botar baba porque sus senos me invitaban a saborearlos como una paleta de dulce.

—Bueno Sakura es que… tienes unos lindos pechos —vi como llevaba sus manos a la cara, creo que se dio cuenta en el trayecto que era mejor tapar sus senos, de ellos hablábamos por eso terminó llevando allí sus manos ¿yo tenía que seguir hablando o quedarme callado? Preferí la primera —si… este… y cuando te vi desnudándote… se me vino a la mente esas paletas de dulce rojitas.

—¿Las tengo rojas? Seguro fue por como las apretaste —_Por Dios, _no las tenía rojas, simplemente trataba de compararlas con un dulce, pero ella malinterpretó, ahora se las miraba un poco levantando sus manos, que maldita combinación —No… Syaoran… están bien, bueno si las viste coloradas fue porque estoy nerviosa y me sonrojo cuando eso pasa, como estas tú, je, nunca creí que se sonrojara un pecho.

_¿De que hablaba? _Estaba tan nerviosa que hablaba hasta de sus pechos, por Diosito ¿Por qué a mí?

—Sakura… quítate ya la camisa… así no vamos a terminar nunca… este… no tenemos toda la tarde y… nos comportamos como niños —esta vez le sostuve la mirada, en algún punto a ella le llegaron las palabras, porque lenta, tan lentamente que creí que pasaron minutos, las manos de ella se dirigieron a el resto de sus botones , para terminar con su camisa abierta y una vista desde su cuello, hasta el inicio de su jean, pasando por unos hermosos senos y una delicada barriguita y un apetecible ombligo —Eso es… eso es…

—Te… toca.

—Si.

Mis manos se dirigieron a la camiseta, lentamente también la subí, ella seguro me miraba, cuando me quitara la camiseta ella tendría sus ojos sobre mi pecho, je, si, sin duda y quizás sus manos quisieran entretenerse un poco con el vello de él, cuando por fin me quité la camisa y me preparaba para su reacción, me di cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados, a diferencia mía, ella los tenia bien cerrados.

Una idea macabra y excitante llegó a mi mente, acostándome sobre ella, nuestros cuerpos entraron en contacto, sus senos se apretaron sobre mi pecho, quería sentirla, así que bajé un poco mas, y otro poco, al ver que Sakura no sé quejaba decidí que algunos centímetros nos ayudarían, si, se sentía bien, el sujetador de ella con sus pechos presionando contra el mío, cada vez mas, llevé mis labios a las mejillas de Sakura, quería sus labios pero como presionaba quizás ella perdía la respiración, así que por el momento las mejillas estaban bien.

Me sentí más tenso y emocionado y quería sentirla más.

—Syaoran… —vaya, eso salió como un jadeo, si, me gustó, por eso mis labios decidieron explorar mas, de sus mejilla un poco mas atrás hacia su oreja, un poco mas abajo y lentamente hacia su cuello —Syaoran… —estaba dando resultados, quería saltar en la cama de la emoción, ya iba siendo hora que nuestras hormonas nos hicieran perder la cabeza —Maldición Syaoran no puedo respirar —Gahhh… Me vas a matar.

_Estaba equivocado, _no eran jadeos, ella no podía respirar.

Me separé de Sakura, justo en ese momento ella si reparó que no tenía camisa, se pasó la lengua por sus labios, un gesto tan inocente pero que logró hacer que mi sangre palpitara a mil, lo que daría por sentir esa lengua en otras partes… bueno, _controla esos pensamientos jefe_, _tu eres un gañan, pero ella… ella es especial, es hermosa, se merece una disculpa._

—Oye… lo siento —Dije tan inmediatamente como había pensado.

—No, no, esta bien solo que necesitas no acostarte sobre mi —se sonrojó, y seguía mirando mi pecho, buen síntoma sin ninguna duda —estaba bien hasta que… quisiste aplastarme —juro que si Sakura seguía mirándome con esa mezcla de fascinación y erotismo, para nuestro próximo mes de novios le iba a regalar una postal con la forma de mi pecho —pero, cuando te sentía… rozándome… me gustaba.

—Entonces no estoy tan mal —No digas si, no digas si, no digas si y afortunadamente ella negó suavemente con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Comencé a bajar mi cabeza nuevamente y de paso el resto de mi cuerpo para que así nuestros pechos se rozaran de nuevo, esta vez esperando un mejor resultado.

Sin duda alguna con la desnudez del ambiente algo, no sabría definir con precisión qué, había cambiado, es decir, estábamos coordinando y nuestras manos comenzaban a responder con mas soltura con mas precisión, las de ella acariciaban mi espalda de una forma tímida, las mías aun inútiles (y tontas) pero mi boca estaba entretenida con la de ella, sentía la tela del sujetador haciéndole cosquillas a los vellos de mi pecho, la sensación me gustaba, me causaba un poco de risa pero me gustaba, ella pareció notar algo de eso porque su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, centímetros, de arriba abajo haciendo que el roce fuera mayor.

Sin duda a ella le estaba comenzando a gustar también, quizás ahora si mis manos podrían entretenerse con lo que había querido tocar desde el principio, es decir, al parecer Sakura ya no notaba bien lo que hacíamos o dejábamos de hacer, por eso y lentamente acerqué de nuevo una mano a mi destino.

Lenta, suavemente, ahogó un gemido en mi boca, sin duda esta vez le estaba gustando o eso pensaba yo, honestamente, para ser mi primera vez estaba siendo muy estimulante y eso no iba a ser bueno para cuando tuviéramos menos ropa.

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso, se suponía que tenía que calmarme, por el bien de los dos.

—Sakura… —me separé lentamente, no podíamos besarnos todo el rato, después de todo no solo se trataba de eso, habían otras cosas que hacer —este… te voy a quitar esto —dije haciendo referencia al sujetador.

—Claro Syaoran.

—Tranquila… no tienes que levantarte, creo que puedo meter las manos debajo de ti y encargarme —comenté tratando de hacer que se me notara seguro, cuando no tenía idea de que iba a hacer, pero ¿Qué tan complicado sería quitar un sujetador sin ver? es decir, tengo 4 hermanas y me había encontrado uno de esos en los tendederos de nuestra casa y realmente no parecían nada complicado… tela… algunas veces encaje, pero nada con lo que un Syaoran no pueda lidiar

No me malentiendan, no le fisgoneo la ropa interior a mis hermanas… solo paseaba por el patio.

—Bien… —eso me dio un poquito mas de seguridad y aprovechando eso, creí que con una mano sería suficiente, seguro que podría, por eso me sostuve con una y la otra comenzó a husmear por la espalda de ella.

Me pareció gracioso, ahora la atención de ambos estaba en el sujetador de ella, Sakura no hacía nada, los besos habían pasado a un segundo plano además de que seria un poco difícil hacerlo todo al tiempo, toda la atención la tenía la tela que tapaba los hermosos, pequeños y quizás sabrosos senos de Sakura Kinomoto.

Mi mano terminó de subir a donde quería, el broche o suponía que era eso, la verdad estaba un tanto perdido, es decir, no me tomé la molestia de ver si el broche iba por arriba o por abajo, bien, razoné un poco y me di cuenta que… tenía que ser por arriba ya que al entrar en contacto con la piel quizás lastimaba y ya no tenía idea de que estaba hablando, por eso decidí mejor palpar, si, ahí estaba, un dispositivo primitivo para sacar al aire libre dos hermosas razones para que los hombres se vuelvan aun mas primitivos.

Ahora bien ¿Cómo iba a hacerle con una mano? estaba seguro que ni mi pantalón podría desabotonarme con una mano, pero por ahí dicen que la practica hace al maestro, por eso comencé con mi tarea, no daba resultados, el colchón pegado a la espalda de Sakura me aplastaba la mano y tampoco me dejaba mucho donde maniobrar.

—Me haces cosquillas —dijo Sakura de la nada.

Le sonreí tratando de mostrar seguridad que con cada segundo que pasaba se iba yendo… aunque también volvía… muy caprichosa mi seguridad.

Mi mano siguió tratando, por encima del elástico, por debajo, jalando a un lado, jalando al otro, nada daba resultados, estaba por pensar que quizás un _ábrete sésamo, _me ayudaría, y eso me haría muy feliz y lo gritaría sin importar que me oyeran los de la otra habitación… aunque quizás ellos ya estaban en lo bueno y demasiado concentrados para ponerle atención a un idiota que creía estar en la cueva de Ali baba en el motel.

¿Acaso esa cosa solo abría con las manos femeninas o que demonios? Mis nervios y el calor de la espalda de Sakura tampoco me ayudaban.

—Levántate un poquito —dije resignado a usar mi segunda mano, todo fuera por el bien del amor.

Ella obedeció y se levantó un poquito, ¡rayos! Su pelvis tocó la mía haciendo que jadeara involuntariamente, si, sin duda las cosas no iban viento en popa.

Mis dos manos entraron esta vez en escena, si dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, dos manos seguro trabajan mejor que… ¿en que pensaba… por Dios? Los nervios me estaban pasando factura.

Mis manos encontraron fácilmente el objetivo, con las dos manos abarcaba más piel de su espalda y era inevitable no tratar de tocar y así lo hice.

—Me haces coquillas —repitió ella, bien, mejor dejar de jugar y concentrarme en mi tarea, mis manos temblaban cuando se encontraron de nuevo con el broche ese, sin duda un nuevo enemigo en mi lista negra, pero lo vencería, por eso comencé a tantear de nuevo, esta vez sin duda sería mas fácil, pero si era tan fácil ¿Por qué estaba tan enredado? Era increíble, ¿acaso las manos tenía que estar en alguna posición o algo?

—¡Ábrete sésamo! —grité exasperado, luego me arrepentí, Sakura estaba apunto de estallar de la risa, lo ultimo que quería era eso, pero de nada sirvió mi ruego mental, ella comenzó con su sonrisita angelical a iluminar el cuarto rojo donde estábamos, sin duda no notaba el movimiento que hacían sus pechos al subir y bajar por la risa, pero yo si que lo hacia y pensar que estaba a tan poco de verlos sin nada, de nada.

—Syaoran eso no sirve —dijo calmándose un poco —¿ábrete sésamo? —Bueno por lo menos esas tontas palabras mías pusieron algo en el ambiente, ni me pregunten que, porque no tengo idea —¿No tienes otro conjuro que crees que te pueda servir? ¿Y si intentas con abra cadabra? —bien lo que me faltaba, que cambiara el nerviosismo por las burlas, pero si quería jugar sucio ella iba a perder.

Saqué una mano de abajo suyo y la llevé al sujetador esta vez por delante, lo tomé y lo subí.

La verdad nunca pensé que tantas cosas alteradoras pudieran pasar en un segundo que fue lo que vi antes de que Sakura se tapara, es decir, se me secó la boca, abrí los ojos, mi corazón palpitó con fuerza, otra parte también palpitó, se me detuvo la respiración y todo por ver un segundo los senos de Sakura, blancos, inmaculados, coronados por un pequeña coronilla mas oscura que le resto.

—¿Esto tiene mas efecto que abra cadabra? —no sé como articulé frase, la imagen aun rondaba en mi mente.

Sakura me empujó.

—¿Cómo haces eso Syaoran Li? —no me levanté. Dejé que ella siguiera tratando de librarse de mi, ¿quieren que les sea honesto? Sus manos sobre mi pecho desnudo estaban haciendo que me gustara un poco —Yo, que trato de dejar que me desvistas y tu por poco y arrancas mi sujetador como si fueras un animal —ciertamente no había pensado que fuera para tanto, pero tenía la seguridad que ella estaba mas avergonzada que molesta —y además… es nuevo, mira que comprando cosas nuevas para estas y tu… te gustaría que… —en ese momento nos dimos cuenta los dos de sus palabras —¿Dije que era nuevo?

—Si.

—Maldición, mira lo que me haces decir.

—Pero… comenzaste sola.

—Porque eres un animal.

—Ahora el culpable soy yo.

—Yo no he tratado de arrancarte la ropa —dijo con su cara roja.

—Vamos Sakura… la verdad es halagador que me digas que estas estrenando ropa —mis neuronas trabajaban para sacar una buena frase, algo que le diera a ella seguridad de que el gesto me encantaba —y mas para esta situación.

—¿De verdad?

Bien, me gustaban como iban las cosas, ahora un: _SI,_ y una frase para que estuviera ella de nuevo en mis brazos, solo esperaba que mis neuronas lograran hilar algo bueno.

—Si… —_ahora la frase —_sé que tu otra ropa interior no tiene huecos…

—Syaoran ¿Qué rayos dices?

_Creo que me equivoqué, _esa no era una buena frase

Sin duda el sexo era complicado.

**Notas de Autor: Hola**

**Bueno, esto esta de locos, si, lo sé, están mas tontos de lo normal y mas perdidos que la mama del chavo para esto del sexo, pero se esfuerzan ¿no? O bueno es evidente que él lo hace pues todo se narra desde su punto de vista… para que no queden muchos desilusionados (as) pues quizás esperaban que en este capítulo ya… Syaoran ya… bueno usara lo que tiene que usar (todos sabemos que es llamar a la cigüeña si quisieran un hijo) como no lo quieren aun ¿a quien rayos va a llamar al pobre para que lo ayude? Bueno pero en lo que estaba, el próximo capitulo hago que todo termine… estoy hablando mucho de sexo y esas cosas y créanme cuando les digo que de eso no tengo ni idea, hasta hace unos días me enteré que la abeja no picaba la flor, estoy bromeando…**

**Bueno quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, muchas, muchas gracias, realmente me encantaba abrir y ver que encontraba uno, dos o mas y las alertas y los que me agregaron a favoritos también muy gentiles, quería contestarlos, créanme que si, pero estoy en semana de exámenes así que seme fue el tiempo, para este capitulo si tratare de hacerlo y quizás mañana responda los del 1, también gracias a Ángel Diamante… quiero decir Zafiro, tu perdonaras linda, la costumbre, ella sabe que bromeo, de verdad gracias, me estas ayudando y también quiero agradecerle a mi hermano que esta aportando lo suyo (a estas alturas pensaran que en mi casa solo hay pervertidos), bueno no digo mas me alargué en las notas y espero que les guste.**

**También espero reviews, lo que quieran decir y los consejos que le quieran dar al pobre de Syaoran son bien recibidos, yo se los transmito y le digo lo que le envían.**

**Gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	3. La luz roja significa peligro

**EL SEXO ES COMPLICADO**

**CAPITULO 3: LA LUZ ROJA SIGNIFICA PELIGRO**

**POR: NYTHAN-KUN**

Bien, mi mente no estaba pensando, era evidente frases como: _sé que tu otra ropa interior no tiene huecos, _lo corroboraban y es que sin duda no había sido uno de mis comentarios mas audaces, pero por Dios, estaba tan nervioso que no podía con un mendigo sujetador, pero claro: ella, que en ese momento estaba debajo de mi no entendía eso, pero me gustaría verla quitándome el pantalón, a ver si ella era hábil.

—¿Qué digo Sakura? Que estoy nervioso, como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen y tu no me ayudas mucho —me levanté y de nuevo me senté en la cama, puse mis codos sobre mis muslos y tomé mi cabeza —vaya… pero es algo que no has notado ¿cierto? No puedo con un simple sujetador Sakura y comienzo a creer que hacer esto no fue tan buena idea.

No la vi, pero oí como se levantaba de la cama, creo que se iba a ir y quizás era lo mejor, las cosas no habían comenzado bien y creo que no iban a estar mucho mejor, sin duda era cosa de paciencia y ninguno de los dos la tenía en ese momento, y es que era evidente, y quizás tratar de casi "arrancar" el sujetador de ella tampoco había sido bueno.

Suspiré, sin duda era mejor vestirnos y salir de ese cuarto, ¿vestirnos? Lo pensé como si estuviéramos en paños menores, cuando lo único que no teníamos puesto eran las camisas y mi camiseta.

Me levanté de la cama dispuesto a hablar con ella y decirle que le diéramos mas tiempo al tiempo, que porque la primera vez hubiera salido mal, no quería decir que fuera así en un futuro, aunque con el dinero que pagamos… bueno ya no se podía hacer nada. Di unos pasos para tomar mi camisa y seguía dándole la espalda, ella no se movía o no escuchaba ningún ruido de su parte, seguro ambos saldríamos apenados y sintiéndonos tontos por no poder haber hecho el amor, sin duda: el amor no puede con todo, los enamorados también son un asco al tener relaciones sexuales.

Bien, era hora de mirarla, sentía tanta pena, por ella, por mí, Eriol y Tomoyo sabían donde estábamos, sin duda estarían sobre nosotros preguntándonos como nos había ido el lunes que teníamos clase ¿Qué podíamos decirles? Que nos fue mal, muy mal.

—Sakura… yo… —pero mi mente se nubló y no pude hilar mas palabras, ella estaba de pie, la cama nos separaba, y ahora estábamos en las mismas condiciones, es decir, sin una prenda sobre nuestros Jeans, Sakura se había quitado el sujetador, dejándome ver así, su hermosa gloria o gran parte de ella, sus manos estaban a los lados y su cara agachada, podía ver lo roja que estaba, pero ese detalle por parte de ella me enterneció, se lo había quitado para mi.

—Si no podías con él, yo te habría ayudado Syaoran… yo también estoy nerviosa, no sabes cuando, pero aun… yo creo aun que es buena idea hacerlo contigo, quiero hacerlo contigo —sus ojos me miraron, estaba tan decidida, roja pero decidida.

—Yo también quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo idea como empezar y menos como va a terminar… no pude con tu sujetador y he estado diciendo tonterías desde que entramos en el cuarto… ¿abra cadabra? —Le sonreí, ella correspondió —es tal así mi desespero Sakura.

—Ya te ayudé… y espero que lo hagas cuando me toque quitarte el pantalón —pude ver como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, no estaba seguro si por frio o porque se imaginó quitándome mas ropa —ahora… ven acércate un poquito… bueno… veras… vi que querías tocarme hace un ratito y…

—Sakura no tienes porque…

—No —me interrumpió —hazlo de nuevo —se aceró a la cama y se acostó, nuevamente como una muñequita de plástico, pero esta vez con los ojos abiertos y las muñecas de plástico no eran tan hermosas —pero esta vez… mas suavemente Syaoran…

Me acerqué de nuevo a la cama, me gustaría verla mas relajada pero entendí que era normal que coordináramos tan poco en esa situación y que nos mostráramos tan rígidos, yo en el total sentido de la palabra.

Me senté, sus ojos estaban sobre mí y ella había sido quien me invitó a tocarla ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Pero como dijo ella, esta vez suave, una caricia que hiciera que ambos olvidáramos el nerviosismo y esta vez lográramos amarnos sin palabras, pero si con muchos hechos, como hacía gran parte de la población adolescente, aunque en ese momento el resto de mundo me importaba un comino.

—Entonces… ¿puedo? —pregunté esperando que quizás en el ultimo momento ella se hubiera ido para atrás, pero creo que salté de emoción cuando la vi asintiendo y si, honestamente quería ver que se sentía acariciar el cuerpo de ella sin ropa que me estorbara, por eso lentamente llevé mi mano a su estomago, creo que para no mostrar tanto el interés que tenía por llegar mas arriba.

Comencé a subir, con cada movimiento de mi mano la sección de piel por donde subía se iba estremeciendo mas y mas, su piel quemaba o quizás eran mis propias manos, estaba a centímetros de mi objetivo, y creí que había dejado de respirar desde que comencé a tocarla, no miraba a Sakura a los ojos, pero podría jurar que ya los había cerrados y sentí mi sangre volverse lava liquida cuando puse mi palma sobre el pecho derecho de ella y mas cuando escuche un pequeño jadeo por parte de Sakura.

No sabía como moverme, eso era cierto, por eso simplemente comencé a mover la mano como quien limpia un vidrio con un periódico, pero eso no me pareció la forma correcta de hacerlo, mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, el sexo era un acertijo para aquellos que lo hacían por primera vez y la verdad quería descifrar ese acertijo como hacía el papá de Sakura con lo que encontraba en las pirámides, esas nada que ver tenía con el sexo.

Decidí cambiar de táctica, esta vez apretando, suave, lenta y pacientemente para ver las reacciones de ella, me sentí satisfecho cuando un nuevo jadeo salió de su sensual boca y eso me dio mas audacia para comenzar a apretar mas rápido, la pequeña saliente de su seno se comenzaba a clavar ahora en mi mano, eso no podía ser mal síntoma, no sabía hacer el sexo pero sabía de sexo y había escuchado que si se ponían duros estaba gustando, rogaba a Dios que eso se aplicara para todas las mujeres.

Mi ansia de tocar mas fue tal que llevé mi segunda mano al otro pecho de Sakura, para mi mente adolescente la imagen fue la cosa mas erótica que jamás hubiera visto en el mundo, yo, tocando a Sakura con mis manos mientras en el camino le robaba una caricia y también distintas clases de suspiros y jadeos, sonreí y apreté mas fuerte. Vi como frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos, pero de igual forma vi como lo olvidaba casi de inmediato.

_Nota menta: CONTROLARTE _

No podía repetir eso de apretar duro, se trataba de caricias y tratamiento suave, desde mi punto de vista el amor no era duro en ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera en la cama, eso se lo podíamos dejar a los animales, como las arañas que muchas matan a sus esposos.

_Que bueno que yo no era una araña._

Sonreí ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso cuando estaba acariciándola? Pero quizás era mejor, llevar las cosas con calma, pero es que había tantas cosas que quería hacer.

Quité una mano de encima para ver de nuevo, mis manos me obstruían la vista.

Era tan hermosa, todo en ella, su piel inmaculada, su respiración, era impresionante notar esos detalles que normalmente no se notan cuando salimos al parque, por decir algo.

Es decir, quizás hay dos clases de hermosura y amor, la que se muestra al publico, como cuando nos robábamos un beso detrás de un árbol o en la casa de ella cuando deberíamos estar haciendo ejercicios de matemáticas y la clase de amor que se muestra en una cama, una entrega total por parte y parte, cada uno tratando de hacer que las cosas salgan bien, como ella desnudándose y yo tratando de no lastimar.

De nuevo sonreí, esta vez mi mano no apretó, quise seguir siendo audaz y empecé a jugar con el pezón de ella, dando vueltitas alrededor, mas rápido, mas lento, mas rápido, para rematar mas lento, eso sin duda era mas divertido que los videojuegos, me estaba divirtiendo, estaba nervioso, si, pero estaba feliz.

—Oye… —me sonrió y la miré a los ojos —eso me gusta un poquito.

—¿Solo un poquito?

—Bueno más que un poquito —ambos sonreímos, pero de repente su expresión cambio, quizás porque me había detenido con mi tarea, por eso comencé a dar nuevamente vueltitas. Me sonrió de nuevo, pero dijo: —debe ser incomodo para ti… estar ahí, sentado… ven, acuéstate sobre mí.

Así lo hice, pero las caricias se interrumpieron, no era hábil y cuando traté de acariciarla con una mano, perdí estabilidad y me fui hacía un lado, ambos sonreímos, ella entendía que estaba tratando de dar lo mejor de mí y ella sin duda también.

Sin previo avisó sentí como Sakura enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, la miré a los ojos, estaba tan encantadora y segura que eso me sacó otra de las tantas sonrisas que seguro seguirían llegando, claro que el roce de nuestros cuerpos, esta vez no solo pecho, me estaba haciendo ver casi el cielo, vaya, que frustrante sería en ese momento terminar así nada mas, por suerte tenía un poco, muy, poco control.

—¿Así se hace verdad? —me preguntó ella, quizás creyó que no estaba bien enroscarse así en mi cintura.

—Este… si… creo que así se hace… bueno seguro hay mas formas pero no las conozco —me sentí tonto ¿para que hablar de eso? Seguro ahora ella pensaba que mi inexperiencia no nos ayudaría mucho, parecía leerme la mente porque sentí como su mano viajaba a mi mejilla y me acariciaba.

—No importa —me dijo —seguro… seguro… —las palabras no salían de su boca —bueno… seguro lo haremos de nuevo ¿cierto?

—Claro

—¿Me besas? —quería cambiar el tema, lo noté.

—Si… como tú quieras —dije, esa vez preguntándome cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para empezar a quitarnos el resto de ropa.

Seguro eso iba por ciclos o algo así, nos quitamos, nos acariciamos, nos quitamos, nos acariciamos, para terminar en la caricia mayor o que sabía.

Si, creo que ya estaba entendiendo como era eso.

Pero una cosa era entender y otra llevar a la practica.

Bajé mi cabeza, la etapa de besos castos ya había quedado atrás, por ese motivo nuestras lenguas entraron en contacto casi en el momento en que me agaché a posesionarme de ella, las cosas estaban mucho mejor y estaba comprendiendo a buen paso, es decir, mi pecho ahora sentía el de ella y al parecer eso también agradaba a Sakura que se movía, presionaba y en parte marcaba el ritmo.

—Oye… —apenas me separe un poco —esta vez… si te presiono mucho me dices ¿si?

—Pero es que… tu quieres tocarme Syaoran.

—¿Y tu no? —vi con regocijo como se sonrojaba, así que ella también quería usar sus manos, bueno, cosa de dos, por eso tomé una de ella y la llevé a mi pecho, habían mil y una cosa que se me ocurría que podría hacer esa mano, pero yo solo le di la pista, hasta donde quisiera llegar ella: corría por su cuenta.

—Me… invitas ¿cierto? —Asentí —pero… bueno no sé como —comentó ella acariciado distraídamente, _así era un buen inicio, _quise decirle —¿y… si te tocó de a poquito y me comentas que tanto te gusta Syaoran? eso me ayudaría mucho… aunque si me besas no podré hacerlo bien porque me perderé en otro mundo.

—Estas hablando mucho hermosa.

—Estoy… entre asustada y fascinada, nerviosa y decidida.

—Usa tus dedos Sakura, por donde quieras, seguro me gustara, pero no puedes privarme de tus labios, creo que en las primeras veces es bueno besarse y esas cosas.

—¿Crees?

—Claro que creo, no me la paso hablando de la virginidad de las personas para que me informen.

—Um… entiendo, bueno pero si de repente dejo de acariciarte ya sabes porque es.

Bajé mi cabeza de nuevo y comenzamos otra vez con eso de los besos ¿y Sakura pretendía perderse en las caricias? Quien se iba a perder era yo, su mano acariciaba mi pecho de arriba abajo, llegando al ombligo y subiendo hasta el cuello, rodeaba mi cuello y acariciaba mi nuca, para repetir el proceso una y otra vez.

Sus manos eran delicadas, bien cuidadas y enloquecedoras, me sentía impotente, ella al parecer tenía mas confianza que yo, sabía como moverse o lo estaba entendiendo mas rápido, yo apenas la besaba, ya que acariciar sus senos me aterraba tanto como me excitaba, pero por Dios, ni el equilibrio podía mantener.

Lo intenté de nuevo, me sostuve sobre una mano y la otra comenzó a trepar por los costados de Sakura, je, lo notó, lo podría jurar, porque de repente la mano de ella se quedo quieta en mi espalda, tal vez ella creía que no nos podíamos acariciar al mismo tiempo.

—No te detengas Sakura… me esta gustando —me atreví a decirle.

—¿Me vas a tocar de nuevo?

—¿No te gusta? —dije un poco desilusionado, eso me pasaba por no poder controlarme.

—Si, si me gusta —creo que mintió, podría apostarlo, no estaba seguro, pero conociéndola como lo hacía, iba a pasar un mal rato solo para darme algo que ella sabía que me gustaba, posiblemente se dio cuenta de la adoración que le tenía a sus senos.

—Si… te lastimo… dímelo por favor.

—Si me lastimas me encerrare en el baño y no saldré hasta que el dueño venga a sacarnos —bromeó, eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, y me asustó ¿y si hablaba enserio?

_No hablaba enserio. _

Bien, todo claro, podía seguir con eso.

—Acaríciame Sakura… tratare de hacer lo mismo —la vi asentir y posar su mano sobre mi nuca, para bajarme y así que nuestras bocas se tocaran, quizás quería que cerrara los ojos para que así no la apenara tanto, eso me gustaba de ella, su timidez y su audacia, era increíble, no era esa chica que la vergüenza hace que se privé de muchas cosas.

Segundos después su mano me acariciaba de nuevo, la mía seguía su camino hacía la tierra prometida, bien, no era el momento para pensar en religión, pero esa era mi tierra prometida o una de las dos, mi cabeza estaba volando de mas, pero honestamente sabía que estábamos tardando con eso de desvestirnos.

Mi mano llegó a su destino, Sakura hizo su caricia mas torpe, ya no coordinaba, mi mano la alteraba y eso me alegraba demasiado, saber que podía afectar sus sentidos de esa manera, tome su pezón con mis dedos.

Me mordió el labio ¿eso era bueno o malo? Creo que bueno, seguí jugando, esta vez sin pasarme de emocionado, tratando de no pensar en mi placer, solo el de ella, ignorando mi pantalón y el bulto que estaba debajo, el dolor de tenerlo ahí y las ganas de una liberación en muchos sentidos, quizás ya era hora de comenzar con las otras prendas, me separé, tenía sus ojos cerrados, eso me dio pie para mirar hacia abajo, aun no dejaba de acariciar y con visión era una vista… increíble.

Estaba tan concentrado.

—um…

—¿Te… te gusta? —asintió, esta vez si le creí.

Sonreí.

Miré mas abajo, vaya que estaba emocionado, como nunca, tal vez si yo…

Baje mi ingle y sentí como ella se tensaba, sin duda había notado lo que me ocasionaba, por suerte no dijo nada, tampoco se asustó, bajé de nuevo, la dejé ahí, presionado, parando y de nuevo presionando.

—Syaoran… —le estaba gustando, quería saltar de la emoción, pero un beso me pareció mejor, esta vez y quien sabe como diablos, estaba atacando tres puntos de Sakura, ella… se había perdido en la pasión.

Creo que era momento para enredarnos de nuevo.

Venían los pantalones y lo que eso significaba…

¿Tenía que ir por el de ella o por el mío? Bueno, creo que no me gustaría ser el primero en quedar en cueros, pero ella se había quitado su sujetador, por eso de la justicia tendría que ir por el mío, por eso dejé su pecho en paz y esta vez comencé hacía abajó, tanteando y llegando a mi objetivo, sentí como ella bajaba el estomago, sabíamos lo que venía y me di cuenta que era imposible quitarme el pantalón acostado y estando sobre ella.

Ambos nos miramos, seguro ella también entendía como funcionaba la cosa y por eso bajó su mano, esperando que me levantara, ya que nos estábamos tocando entonces seguro desvestirnos totalmente no sería tan vergonzoso.

Me levanté, me pregunté si ella se iba a desvestir cuando yo lo hiciera, cuando se levantó también mi pregunta tuvo su respuesta, pero ¡rayos! Era tan complicado quitarle los ojos de encima, yo, y mis hormonas, ella con su cabello cayéndole hasta lo hombros, sin una prenda sobre sus pechos y un Jean lo bastante pegado para hacerme botar baba me estaban volviendo loco, muy loco, me gustaría saber si ella estaba igual, también me miraba, se mordía el labio, ¿timidez o deseo?

Luego vi como los ojos de ella se dirigían ahí, justo la parte de mi cuerpo que estaba mas tensa, abrió los ojos, seguro estaba sorprendida ¿sería que no entendía a que se debía eso? Imposible, luego me miró a los ojos, seguía con los de ella como platos, y de nuevo se devolvió a mi entrepierna.

—Así… se pone Sakura.

—Si… si, si —estaba nerviosa —lo sé, es solo que… nunca había visto siquiera uno así.

—Será nuestra primera vez en muchos aspectos —dije sonriéndole y creo que demostrándole mucho de mi amor con ese comentario, ella me correspondió y eso me agradó muchísimo, ya que al parecer compartía gran cosa de lo que yo pensaba, honestamente el amor no era tan complicado como el sexo o hasta ese momento me di cuenta, el amor son palabras y cosas bonitas, y quizás inexperiencia, en cambio para el sexo si se necesitaba, aunque muchas personas decían que estos dos iban de la mano.

Sexo y amor, al ponerlas en una balanza ¿Quién ganaría?

Bajé mi mirada hacía mi pantalón y allí llevé mis manos, lentamente para no perder las reacciones de la cara de Sakura, quería ver como me miraba y si de casualidad yo le parecía tan magnifico como ella a mi, además no quería decirle que se volteara, quería que estuviéramos frente a frente, como en un duelo, donde al ganador sería quien primero se quitara la ropa.

Desabotoné mi pantalón, ella se ponía cada vez más roja y más roja, pero me detuve y la miré, dándole a entender que también quería ver, y que ella tenía que hacer gran parte de lo mismo que hacía yo.

Vi como era Sakura quien usaba sus manos ahora y así bajaba la cremallera de su Jean dejándome ver el inicio de su ropa interior, me pregunté si era nueva también, seguramente, ya que ella así me lo había dicho, quizás debí comprar ropa interior yo también, claro, mi ropa estaba en buen estado pero por eso de la ocasión, aunque creo que la diferencia no hubiera sido mucha. Cuando dejé de pensar Sakura tenía su pantalón en las rodillas y seguía bajando, comencé a respirar con dificultad al ver como se agachaba y se lo quitaba por entero para luego correr a la cama y taparse con las sabanas, sin dejar ver lo bien que se le pegaba su ropa a su cuerpo, aunque me gustó la vista de su trasero.

Pero en fin…

Al final lo haríamos en una cama donde muchas personas se habían acostado y nos taparíamos con una sabana con la que esas muchas personas se habían tapado, pero estaba bien o eso quería pensar.

—Me termino de desvestir aquí ¿si? —escuché que me dijo, entendía su timidez, pero era innecesaria ya que en unos segundos, quizás minutos, los dos estaríamos desnudos y la iba a ver demasiado o eso quería.

Aunque igual comentarios como esos de los labios de Sakura hacían que me enamorara un poco mas, es decir, aun en una situación como esa y conservaba su esencia, la timidez y las ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? —le sonreí y esta vez fui yo quien bajó su pantalón, quedando expuesto ante la mirada curiosa de ella, había subido la sabana hasta su nariz pero sus ojos veían, lo que me faltaba, ella estaba curiosa, muy curiosa, me recorría de arriba abajo y se detenía mas tiempo del necesario en la parte que queda unos centímetros debajo de mi ombligo.

—Ábreme campo.

—Espera —me dijo _¿ahora que? _pensé —el preservativo, lo traes.

Si, lo llevaba ya que no era nuestra intención traer a un niño tan joven a este mundo, pero eso era otra historia por eso me dispuse a buscar en mi pantalón, pero en la mesita que había al lado de la cama vimos que había una cantidad casi exorbitante de condones, Sakura sonrió y sacando una mano debajo de la sabana tomo lo que por lo menos serían 15, se sentó sobre el cabecero tapándose y botándolos a la cama para verlos mejor.

Los quería ahora examinar

—Syaoran si hubiera sabido que habían tantos no te hubiera dicho que compraras —me dijo arrepentida.

—Ya no podemos hacer nada —comenté siendo ignorado totalmente ya que ella estaba viendo con detenimiento cada preservativo, aprovechando eso me acerqué y me metí a la cama a su lado, también me llamaron la atención.

—Hay muchos Syaoran.

_Si_

—Bueno… de eso no hay duda —ella se quedó viendo embelesada uno, no sé que tenía en especial.

—Syaoran… este dice que tiene sabor… —_¿Qué? _Ese comentario incluso me dejó a mi un tanto quieto y también la miré ¿sabor? ¿Para que diablos un condón con sabor? Aunque mi mente rápidamente ató cabos y entendí de que iba ese, aunque la mente de ella al parecer no lo hizo,—¿acaso se podrá comer? —la imagen de ella masticando el pedazo de látex ese por poco y me hace reír, pero sabía que no era el momento, que ella fuera lenta en algunas cosas no era su culpa.

—No me parece

—Usemos mejor el que trajimos —dijo sacudiendo las sabanas y tirando los condones al suelo.

—Me parece bien —no me bajé de la cama, solo me estiré un poco y tomé mi Jean para sacar el preservativo del bolsillo. Tiré el Jean… y… y…

¿Y ahora que? Pregunta que los dos nos hacíamos porque nos miramos

—Bueno… —se volvió a acostar sobre la cama y se tapó de nuevo, la imité, los dos nos mirábamos en los espejos que habían sobre nosotros, al menos de esa manera nos podíamos ver a los ojos —creo que… tenemos que terminar de desvestirnos.

Vi atreves del espejo como ella quedaba tapada por las sabanas y después sacaba la mano para botar la pequeña y única parte de ropa que le quedaba, para después volver a asomar su cabeza otra vez, hice lo mismo segundos después y doble mi rodilla para evitar que al estar acostados como estábamos, las sabanas se levantaran justo donde estaba esa parte de mi anatomía que podía darle un relieve bastante gracioso a todo.

Nuestras caderas se tocaban, hacía calor, comenzaba a hacer mas también, me volteé lentamente y apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano, decidí tomar un poco la iniciativa y bajé la sabana hasta la cintura para comenzar a jugar con el estomago de Sakura para terminar en su pecho de nuevo, esta vez sabiendo como había que hacerlo, me encantaba ese juego de acariciarla y mas ver su cara roja y sus ojos apretados.

Aproveché eso y terminé de bajar la sabana viéndola en toda su gloria, ella ni lo notó, pero yo si la veía, aquella parte donde en minutos iba a estar yo, vaya, la imagen era excitante, las imágenes que pasaban por mi cabeza, quería tocarla allí, me pregunté si sería atrevido hacerlo, al final me pareció que si, por eso no lo hice y me dediqué a mirarla mientras acariciaba, bajé mi cabeza y la besé también.

Ella no correspondió al instante, ya que al parecer no se lo esperaba, pero segundos después si lo hizo, su lengua entró en mi boca y comenzó a moverse por todos lados, contra la mía, contra mi paladar, contra mis mejillas, creo que ella palpó toda mi boca y eso era excitante, quería calmar la pasión que por fin habíamos alcanzado y sabía que solo había una forma

—Sakura… detente me estas volviendo loco —dije tratando de tomar aire.

—Lo… siento

—Me… voy a poner esto… y… y…

—Si, te entiendo —comentó evitando que siguiera tartamudeando como un tonto.

Estiré la manó tomé el preservativo, lo bueno de todo radicaba en que bueno… había averiguado por mi cuenta como tenía que colocármelo, lo cual me daba puntitos extra en esa situación, y que lo digan las zanahorias de mi casa con las que practicaba, siempre tenía que lavarlas, no querría que mi mama se encontrara con esa cosa babosa que traían los condones, que aun no sé que sea y además… creo que una zanahoria aderezada con eso no quedaría bien, pero esta vez la experiencia estaba, por eso lo tomé con mis dos manos y quité el envoltorio esta vez como si fuera un experto, si tan solo ella no me mirara podría hacerlo con mas facilidad, luego lo tomé entre mis dedos y lo dirigí a su puesto, esta vez la mirada de ella no me siguió.

Cuando estuvo listo la miré de nuevo, aunque mil preguntas mas llegaban a mi cabeza ¿tenía que ir ella o yo arriba? No lo sabía, quizás ella era la que quería dirigir, había escuchado que en las primeras veces de una mujer duele un poco, la idea de lastimarla me fastidiaba pero mejor yo que otro.

—No sé que hacer Sakura —dije rojo como un tomate.

—Es eso lo que quiero…

—¿Qué dices? —la miré asombrado.

—Si supieras lo que haces Syaoran… —llevó su delicada mano a mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarme, cerré los ojos en cuando la caricia se hizo mas suave —…significa que tienes alguna clase de experiencia, pero al no tener ni idea… de lo que haces me ratifica que eres tan virgen como yo y no solo eso… seré la primera chica en… ¡rayos! ¿Cómo te lo digo? Bueno… seré la primera chica en recibirte Syaoran… y esa idea me gusta mucho.

—Sakura… el amor ciertamente no va a evitar que te lastime —vi como abrió los ojos, creo que fui un poco crudo, pero era mejor ser sincero en ese momento, si ella quería echarse para atrás lo aceptaría.

_Si, como no, como si quisieras seguir usando tus manos para calmar las hormonas._

—No quieres lastimarme Syaoran… además seguro que no duele tanto.

Eso mismo esperaba yo.

Aunque lo dudaba.

—Dicen que duele, a algunas chicas más que a otras… Sakura prometo tratar de no lastimarte y digo todo esto si quieres pensar y echarte para atrás, pero si seguimos… no sé que puede pasar o lo que te pueda causar, estoy excitado, todo en mi lo esta.

—¿Muy, muy excitado? —Esa pregunta de ella fue en broma, yo mismo noté su tono y cuando la miré vi que me sonreía —Eres un gran tonto Syaoran, sé que estas excitado, te vi hace unos minutos —comenzó a sonrojarse, creo que yo también, pero... quería que siguiera hablando, saber lo que ella pensaba —y esta bien… si no estuvieras excitado, no estaríamos aquí y tendrías que ir a un medico porque no se te…

—Sakura… ya entendí —la detuve antes de que hiriera mi ego masculino —estoy sano y te lo voy a demostrar —me levanté y me acosté sobre ella, además era mejor, quizás el condón se desacomodaba o yo perdía el entusiasmo.

—¿Como? —_¿estaba tratando de seducirme?_

Me encantaba como estaba bromeando, y me estaba haciendo tan feliz, los nervios estaban, el miedo aun mas, ahora, junta esas dos cosas y que tienes, a un inexperto virgen llamado Syaoran.

—Tengo pensado… besarte —mi boca bajó a la suya y me separé, me gustó verla con su boquita estirada pidiendo mas, luego me di cuenta que solo tenía pensado besarla.

Sakura se rió, sin duda no era un galán para eso de seducir.

—¿Qué mas?

_No sabía_

—Tocarte —mi pecho bajó al de ella —sin ahogarte.

—¿Algo mas?

_NO._

—Bueno…

—Te ayudare un poco —me tomó de la nuca y comenzamos con un beso que esta vez nos llevaría al final, lo sabía, mi cabeza no pensaba, aunque no lo había hecho en toda la tarde, comenzaba a sudar a pesar que la sabana ya no estaba por allí y sentir a Sakura tan cerca mío me estaba matando lentamente —Syaoran… te veo desde aquí.

Verdad, ella tenía la ventaja del espejo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Tienes un bonito trasero —me reí, ella también.

—Deja de mirarme, no creo que quieras quedar arriba —sonreí, cuando las cosas estaban tan bien, lo natural, sería que terminaran igual y eso iba a pasar, algo me lo decía, la luz del cuarto quizás al final si nos había excitado y nos había ayudado, los espejos emocionaban a mi novia y tengo que ser sincero, le dije que no quería que me miraba, me ponía nervioso, pero saber que mi parte trasera la ayudaba o hacía feliz, era suficiente para hacer que casi me enloqueciera.

—Dime que me amas y hazme tuya Syaoran —me posicioné sobre Sakura, no tenía ni idea como le iba a hacer, supuse y rogué a Dios que la cosa se hiciera de una sola vez, que terminara rápido y que la excitación de esos momentos ayudara a quitar cualquier dolor que pudiera causarle.

—Te… —presioné un poco —te amo…

_Y entonces… todo se fue a la basura_

Honestamente y les juró que fue el: _te amo, _que grité el que se encargó de callar el grito de dolor que dio ella, o de encargarse de que a mis oídos no llegara en toda su gloria, sentía a Sakura cálida envolverme, se sentía bien, si, se sentía de lo mejor pero…

Me asustaba ver a Sakura, su cuerpo estaba tan rígido, no sabía que hacer para aliviarla, la sola idea de seguir lastimándola me aterraba, era un maldito inexperto y estaba perdido, asustado como un gatito frente a una jauría de lobos.

No podía pensar, y lo peor de todo es que a mi cuerpo no le importaba lo que ella sentía en ese momento, ya que estaba igual de emocionado que siempre, suspiré, traté de calmarme y comencé de nuevo, subí un poquito y bajé de nuevo, creo que eso empeoró las cosas.

—No sé que hacer Sakura, no tengo idea que hacer —dije con un nudo en la garganta que no se podría quitar ni con mil galones de agua — maldición… dime algo.

_No dijo nada_

Bien, corría por mi cuenta, subí de nuevo y baje, subí y baje, pero con cada arremetida Sakura se convertía en un pedazo de estatua viviente, por fin decidí ser un poco valiente y la miré, sentí mi corazón romperse y mi alma escaparse de mi cuerpo cuando vi las lagrimas en los ojos de ella y mas amenazando con salir, la cobardía me ganó de nuevo, porque cerré los ojos, así por lo menos no tenía que enfrentarme a los de ella, que quizás me miraban con la esperanza de que arreglara las cosas y le quitara un dolor que yo había causado.

Al demonio

No sabía como, además… yo tampoco me sentía bien

Todo el progreso que hicimos desde que entramos a ese maldito motel se esfumó, cuando mis manos quisieron acariciar los senos de ella un gritito me detuvo, cuando penetré un poco mas fue igual, decidí terminar con eso de una vez.

Lo sentía por Sakura, pero no era la única que sufría.

—Perdóname —dije acariciando sus senos y arremetiendo contra ella, el cuerpo estaba separado de mi mente, ya que mi parte racional me rogaba que me detuviera, mientras que mi parte corporal me decía que el placer estaba y lo que me llenaba de mas remordimiento es que así era, porque estaba disfrutando, por mas remordimiento que sentía —Perdóname.

Mi mano jugó con su pezón, esta vez sin lograr nada, esta vez nada se clavó en mi palma, de nuevo era el tonto adolescente con las ansias de tocar un par de senos.

Sentí como sus manos, que hasta ese momento solo habían apretado las sabanas subían a mi pecho, quizás el dolor había pasado.

—Quítate Syaoran —me gritó, eso fue como un aguijonazo para mi corazón —quítate —repitió y sentí ganas de llorar.

—No Sakura —le dije mirándola a los ojos —terminare… maldición… —apreté las manos y presioné de nuevo mi ingle, la vi fruncir el seño —sabías que pasaría… lo sabías, maldición lo sabías —incluso yo noté mi propio desespero y mis ganas de salir del cuarto y esconderme en una piedra.

—Termina rápido —dijo mirándome —y termina con esto —_¿terminar con eso? _Claro que iba a terminar, lo iba a hacer.

Luego de eso nada cambió, cada vez que presionaba ella gruñía, ni ganas de utilizar mis manos me dieron, ya solo quería terminar y dejar eso.

Bajé lo mas rápido que podía, mi orgasmo estaba cerca, el de ella, a millones de años en una galaxia desconocida seguramente, apresuré el ritmo, quizás la lastimaba mas, pero era mejor terminar rápido, ella y sus malditos sacrificios, debió insistir en que me detuviera o yo que sabía.

Era un maldito…

Cuando supe que estaba cerca me tensé. Que egoísta había sido, al final uno había "disfrutado" en la habitación y otro había y estaba sufriendo, nada había salido bien, vaya y pensar que creí que la pasión nos ayudaría, quizás nunca la hubo y quise ver lo que quería ver.

Terminé en una última envestida y respiré tranquilo, me bajé de inmediato de Sakura y vi como me daba la espalda en la cama.

—Sakura —traté de abrazarla.

—Déjame Syaoran —me gritó —déjame.

Y así lo hice, me levanté a tirar el preservativo o quizás a esconderme al baño, la había lastimado y antes de cerrar la puerta escuché como ella empezaba a sollozar

¿Pasos adelante cuando los adolescentes enamorados hacen el amor? Y un cuerno, todo eso era basura y una muy grande, algo para vender libros, el amor y el sexo eran cosas para vender… no sé refrescos de cola o mierdas como esa, el sexo no iba de la mano con el amor y toda aquella basura de los libros en los que los personajes alcanzan el cielo al mismo tiempo, al ritmo de la música y las estrellas, eso simplemente era lo que las personas querían ver, pero la realidad, la cruel realidad era otra.

Pasaron quizás 5 minutos en los cuales me quedé allí, con miedo a salir, una vez bote el condón respiré hondo y salí del cuarto, no era de extrañar que Sakura se hubiera marchado, cuando miré la cama la vi, ahí, quieta, no sabía que decir, que hacer y como actuar, la miré, me acosté, la abracé, mi cara dio en su espalda y por primera vez en años llore, lloré sobre su espalda desnuda, lloré sin emitir ruido, pero lo hice.

Mi cuerpo me traicionó y…

Quizás al final la luz del cuarto si había significado PELIGRO, pero ni Sakura ni yo evacuamos y era en ese momento en el que pagábamos las consecuencias por eso.

**NOTAS: este… ¿hola? **

**Bien seguro mas de uno quiere comerme o matarme a coscorrones después de este capitulo, es decir ¿tanto sufrir en ese motel de tercera para que terminaran sufriendo? Bien verán , todo es simple, si las cosas hubieran salido bien la historia se hubiera vuelto plana y sin argumento, creo yo, por eso hice que las cosas salieran mal, quizás demasiado, pero… en parte no quería mas perfección a la hora de hacer el amor, espero que eso no haga que les deje de gustar la historia.**

**¿Qué les puedo decir? Vamos, espero sus comentarios, esta vez con muchas ganas ya que realmente necesito saber que piensan, aunque quizás no es bueno.**

**Otra cosa importante y para aclarar, la historia tendrá alrededor de 7 u 8 capítulos, no les aseguro nada y será publicada cada jueves pasados 15 días, es decir, en 15 días tienen el capitulo 4, si es que antes ninguno de ustedes se viene a Colombia y me mata.**

**Bueno solo quiero decir que me agradaron los reviews, mucho, mucho y que espero que nada cambie después de este capitulo, ya saben, el sexo es complicado, también gracias a mi musa hermosa que esta por ahí rondando (aunque si les soy sincero el cap 4 va lento) pero bueno seguro sacare algo.**

**Gracias por todo y… espero que nos sigamos viendo por ahí.**

**Pd: si Colombia no va al mundial no publico mas (es broma las posibilidades que pases están imposibles) pero hay esperanza.**

**chao**


	4. Egoista

**EL SEXO ES COMPLICADO**

**CAPITILO 4: EGOÍSTA **

**POR: NYTHAN-KUN**

Bien, el mundo, mi mundo se había convertido en una madeja imposible de desenredar y estaba tan asustado como apenado con este maldito planeta, asustado por verla a ella, apenado… por exactamente el mismo motivo, si tan solo aquella tarde desastrosa me hubiera dejado acompañarla a su casa yo tendría algunas esperanzas de que cuando llegara al colegio ella me miraría a la cara, la verdad no lo creía así.

Ella prácticamente había salido corriendo del motel y no precisamente porque la vieran salir de un sitio como ese, la pobre estaba… aterrorizada, nerviosa y triste, claro, adolorida también porque yo no me había podido comportar como alguien experimentado, pero es que eso no era yo, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta de eso y me dejó solo la responsabilidad a mi, a la persona que decía amar ¿acaso el sexo no era para dos?

Lo era.

Las calles de Tomoeda estaban calientes, y llevar mi mano a mi frente fue lo que me hizo ver que había llegado al colegio, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, no sabía como llegar, que hacer o que decir, me había levantado tarde con ese propósito, ser el ultimo en llegar y tener que llegar a mi puesto sin saludar a nadie porque la clase seguramente ya habría comenzado y de esta forma no tener que enfrentarme a ella y a su amiga del alma que de seguro… o bien Sakura ya le había contado lo desastroso de todo o bien se había dado cuenta porque para todos ella era una de esas chicas que ven a través de las personas y Sakura era un maldito libro abierto.

Suspiré, ya estaba bien, tenía que darle la cara y desde que "hicimos el amor" si así se le podía llamar, no la había visto y mucho menos hablado con ella, ¿pero para decirle que? ¿Qué saliéramos? No podía hacerlo, no solo por no poder mirarla, sino que mi traicionero cuerpo y mi mente hormonada al instante la imaginaban desnuda y besándome y eso era malo.

Me dirigí a la preparatoria, ya no habían personas cerca y no se veía nada, se escuchaba ruidos procedentes de otras clases, pero para mi eran sonidos sordos, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y cuando di la vuelta al pasillo para entrar al salón, me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y eso solo podía significar una cosa: el maestro no había llegado, lo que daba tiempo libre y lo que me daba tener que enfrentarme a ella o a las miradas de Eriol y Tomoyo.

Pensé en dar la vuelta y no entrar.

_Cobarde, gallina._

Y un cuerno, lógico que estaba asustado, pero bueno… _no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, _detestaba los dichos de mi mamá.

Suspiré.

Vaya nerviosismo, mis pies se habían convertido en cemento solido y parecía no querer avanzar, y vaya forma de palpitar mi corazón, además creo que comenzaba a sonrojarme por distintas imágenes de mi cabeza, me calmé, no quería que me vieran así cuando entrara, mostrar seguridad era mejor.

Pero mi seguridad se había quedado en ese motel junto con la virginidad de ella y la mía, solo esperaba que no se nos hubieran quedado otras cosas.

Pero dentro de mi, sabía que…

—Syaoran… —me gritó Eriol desde su puesto, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba en la puerta, sentí mas de 10 miradas sobre mi, entre las 10 no estaba la de ella, Sakura miraba hacía la ventana y por el rojo de sus orejas podría jurar que ella pensaba en lo que había pasado, seguramente solo en lo malo, en mi brutal forma de hacer que sufriera —Hola amigo.

Terminó cuando me acerqué a sentarme en mi respectivo puesto justo detrás de Sakura, creo que él no se había dado cuenta de nada o quería guardar respeto o comentar algo delante de las mujeres, muy en cambio a la mirada de Tomoyo: que comenzaba a mirar de un lado a otro y ya incomodarme.

—Hola Sakura

—Hola —apenas dijo ella ¿molesta? ¿Apenada? No sabría definir con precisión.

Saludé a Tomoyo y me senté en mi puesto, con un letrero en la frente que decía NO MOLESTAR, aunque por el rojo de mi cara, porque estaba apenado, podrían malinterpretarlo como PINTURA FRESCA.

No miré a Sakura, un juego de dos, ella estaba apenada o como se sintiera y yo estaba igual ¿acaso no había sentido mis lagrimas en su espalda? Posiblemente no, la muy egoísta estaba pensando en ella y no en mi, en cambio con ese ultimo abrazo de esa tarde yo quería transmitirle que me sentía igual que ella, al menos en cuanto a lo que mente se refería.

Eriol y Tomoyo parecieron darse cuenta que estábamos mal, por eso se dedicaron a hablarse, además sentía las miradas de algunas personas, se sabía que ella y yo éramos novios, por eso siempre éramos la comidilla de muchos.

Suspire sabiendo que el día que se venía era largo.

Pero tenía que hacer algo.

—Sakura.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin mirarme después de lo que fueron segundos eternos en lo que creí que no diría nada.

—Tenemos que hablar.

La vi asentir y eso fue todo lo que hablamos hasta que llegó el descanso, supuse que saldría conmigo, pero se perdió con Tomoyo apenas sonó la campana, eso me molestó un poco, si estaba tan tonta podría arreglar las cosas, pero realmente el mas tonto era yo, como había predicho cada vez que miraba a Sakura me preguntaba si estaba estrenando ropa interior, si sus senos se ajustaban como lo notaba atreves del uniforme y si algún día la imagen de ella desnuda se borraría de mi mente, y si lo hacía que fuera rapidito, no me gustaba tener que andar sacando cola para evitar que se mostraran cosas indebidas.

Si, el tonto era yo.

Salí del salón seguido de Eriol y Takashi, los dos hablaban de un partido de beisbol que me perdí por… ¡vaya! Por estar "haciendo el amor".

—¿Syaoran que ocurrió? —preguntó Eriol.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Si, nada.

Sabía que eso no lo iba a dejar tranquilo, pero era un comienzo, a veces detestaba eso de él y su querida novia. Que pudieran ver a través de las personas no les daba derecho a querer ayudarlas e intentarlo cada que podían, seguro la metiche de su novia estaba con Sakura haciendo una terapia parecida.

Un consejo solo era bueno cuando una persona lo quería, pero ellos dos no parecían notar eso.

Luego me di cuenta que estaba celoso, quizás porque ellos no habían tenido problemas a la hora de tener sexo, si era eso, estaba celoso porque ellos nunca tuvieron que pasar por eso, estaba celoso porque Tomoyo seguramente pasó por lo que pasó Sakura pero era posible que lo afrontara, estaba celoso porque Eriol llegaba con cara de ponqué cada que hacía el amor con ella y eso se había vuelto frecuente, estaba celoso porque quizás nunca mas podría tocar a Sakura sin hacerla temblar de miedo.

Eriol me miró, me di cuenta que había dejado de caminar, luego seguí.

Terminé en la azotea del colegio, donde podría morirme tranquilo.

—Bien Syaoran, Takashi ya se fue, puedes contarme que pasó ahora.

_¿Se había ido? Ni cuenta me había dado._

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No molestes Eriol… realmente no quiero un consejo ahora.

—¿Ah no? Pareces necesitar uno a gritos

—Créeme si lo necesitara pediría ayuda a alguien que no fueras tú.

—Eso duele Syaoran…

¿Doler? ¿Él sabía lo que era eso? No tenía ni idea, ¿como diablos me iba a decir algo cuando no sabía por lo que estaba pasando? Los consejos de Eriol o los que le pudiera dar Tomoyo a Sakura eran basura en ese momento, solo quería ver a Sakura y que habláramos, que me dijera como se sentía, pero a mi, solo a mi, no a una amiga, quería que me ayudara a comprenderla mejor, porque si bien sabía que la había lastimado de forma física, los sentimientos aun estaban y esta separación momentánea me estaba lastimando, como seguro la lastimaba a ella.

—Vete al diablo Eriol… no estoy de humor, créeme cuando te necesite hablaremos… pero por ahora quiero estar solo y pensar un momento.

—Dime una cosa Syaoran ¿esto tiene que ver con lo que ustedes tenían pensado hacer el sábado? ¿Estas así porque no pudiste acostarte con Sakura? Vaya, te desconozco… mira que si ella no quiso hacerlo no es para tanto… mira como ha estado comportándose la pobre, eres un…

Se equivocaba, Eriol había malinterpretado todo, y vaya momento, sus palabras lo único que hacían era molestarme mas y mas y no era un buen día para mi.

_Explote _

—¿Quieres saber que pasó maldito imbécil? Pues si, nos acostamos —vi como se sorprendía —y si fue en ese estúpido Motel que me recomendaste… ¿pero quieres saber mas? No pienso repetir un acto tan estúpido, desde el sábado me estoy matando la cabeza porque Sakura salió corriendo, pero claro tu dices entender de eso… tu novia no es una llorona —estaba hablando de mas, lo sabía pero estaba molesto —¿y quieres aconsejar? Por Dios, jamás me había sentido tan incomodo en mi vida como cuando decidí meterme a un motel con Sakura… estoy arrepentido.

—Syaoran… —dijo Eriol

—Cállate… ¿no querías saber las cosas…? antes tenía la certeza de que ella me quería… ahora —pero no pude seguir hablando un sollozo que veía de atrás mío me hizo guardar silencio, no tenía que voltearme para saber que ella estaba detrás.

Bien, vaya forma de rematar el día.

Cuando la miré sus ojos estaban con lagrimitas, Tomoyo me miraba negando, pero al demonio ella.

—Sakura —dije acercándome para tomarla del hombro.

—No… no… me toques Syaoran.

Vi como salía corriendo y no me atreví a seguirla, solo caminé, sabiendo que si las cosas estaban mal, habían empeorado mas, no tenía idea cuanto había escuchado, pero para que estuviera llorando la respuesta era mucho, y eso contenía incluso de cuando dije que me arrepentía.

Vaya, me arrepentía de quitarle la virginidad a ella, seguro ahora se mataba la cabeza pensando en que yo era un cerdo egoísta, aunque yo pensaba un tanto igual que ella, sin lo de cerdo.

—Syaoran… —oí que me llamaba Eriol.

—Ya hiciste suficiente amigo —mi cara lo intimido un poco.

—Quería detenerte.

—Lo hiciste bien… muy bien

Y sin más lo dejé ahí, quieto, por lo menos haciendo que se sintiera mal, aunque toda la culpa era mía, desde la inexperiencia, hasta haber dejado salir corriendo a Sakura ¿pero que le iba a decir? Bueno, pudieron haber sido palabras buenas, también fui estúpido, había quedado de hablar con ella, ¿porque no pensé en que me buscaría?

_Porque desde que te acostaste con ella eres un tonto._

Si, era cierto, desde que hice el amor con Sakura nada había salido bien, nuestra relación había quedado quieta, la estaba haciendo llorar, no podía pensar con claridad, hablar mucho menos, no veía a Sakura sin excitarme y excitarme me molestaba de sobre manera, pero tenía que hablar con Sakura, las cosas estaban ya lo suficientemente enredadas para seguir así, me dolía que nos distanciáramos, quería abrazarla, besarla, esta vez sin pensar en sexo.

¿Pero donde buscarla? Me di cuenta que no tenía idea y que ella tenía que llegar al salón en algún momento, allí me dirigí, naturalmente estaba solo, pero eso que importaba, me senté en mi puesto y me recosté, con la cabeza apoyada allí, solo podía pensar en una cosa, en ella, en el motel y en mi, si tan solo hubiera sido mejor, sin duda el termino de buen amante no iba conmigo.

Suspiré, las cosas ¿Dónde empeoraron? Si bien nunca estuvieron un cien porciento bien, hubo momentos en los que sentí que no estaban mal, sin duda el acariciarle los pechos mal: la alteró, luego casi ahogarla, quizás haber entrado de una sola vez, no sabía ¿me faltaron más caricias? ¿Quién podría decirme algo de eso? Nadie sin que me muriera de la pena, es decir, estaba mis hermanas, pero no me veo diciéndoles a ellas que me digan que tengo que hacer para excitar a mi novia.

Suspiré por segunda vez y me quedé dormido, no era de extrañar, no había dormido bien los últimos días… no soñé nada, eso me alentó un poco, pero cuando desperté vi que el salón estaba lleno de personas, entre las cuales no estaba Sakura, y la profesora ya dictaba la clase, estaba un tanto perdido.

—¿Y Sakura? —le pregunté a Eriol, negó dándome a entender que no tenía idea.

—En su casa… —respondió Daidouji —no se sentía bien así que se fue.

Era de suponerse, la cobarde estaba corriendo de un lado a otro desde que nos acostamos y cuando íbamos a hablar yo metía la pata, bien, pero era momento de afrontar las cosas, porque de su casa no podía escapar y era allí donde iba a buscarla, las cosas no podían seguir así, eso dolía, por parte y parte.

Quería comprenderla, pero realmente me costaba, la había lastimado, si, pero nunca fue mi intención, toda mujer sufre en ese momento, quizás el hombre ayuda a que no sufra tanto, pero no era un experto, en conclusión se mezclaron muchos factores que no iban a llevar a nada bueno, pero como cosa rara, las hormonas adolescentes ignoraban el pensamiento racional y por eso pagábamos las consecuencias, no podía hablar solo de mi, el sexo es de dos y dos personas lo hicieron y esas dos personas tenían que afrontarlo, ella y yo, intentar de nuevo quizás u olvidar y…

Suspiré, vi que Tomoyo me miraba, decidí ignorarla, de por si ya era complicado aguantarme a Eriol, como para ahora aguantarme a su noviecita.

Las clases se pasaron mas lento de lo normal, pero terminaron, sin despedirme de Eriol y Tomoyo salí en la búsqueda de Sakura, aunque sabía que no iba a ser fácil, Touya Kinomoto iba a estar en la casa y seguro ya se habría dado cuenta que algo le pasó a su hermana, pero así como tuve pantalones para entrar a un motel con ella, los tendría para patearle el trasero sino me dejaba verla.

Muchas cosas rondaban en mi cabeza. Me sentía tan impotente.

Suspiré y caminé, mas rápido, entre más rápido mejor ¿no? Si, lo era, la casa de Sakura se presentó ante mí como uno de esos castillos que nombran en los cuentos de terror, no por lo fea de su estructura, era más bien que mis piernas temblaban y de ser un niño ya me habría echo en los pantalones.

Me acerqué a la puerta y golpeé ¿si me abría Sakura me estrellaría la puerta contra la cara? Al demonio, seguía siendo mi novia por lo tanto tenía que atenderme, aunque no estaba para hacer exigencias.

Escuche como destrababan la puerta mientras mi corazón palpitaba a un ritmo loco, jamás me había sentido así, y juro que de haber comido antes algo: las rosas de los Kinomoto sabrían que, porque estaba a punto de devolverlo.

La mirada del hermano de Sakura fue la que me recibió, era inteligente y su cara era hostil, demasiado, seguro estaba analizando donde iba a mandar el primer golpe, mal por él, ni muerto me iba a ir de ahí sin ver a Sakura.

—¿Se encuentra Sakura? —le dije tratando de sonreír, como si creyera que se iba a comer ese cuento, el sujeto era grandulón, pero no tonto.

—No, no esta —Naturalmente esperaba eso.

—Sé que esta, necesito ver a tu hermana Kinomoto, me dijeron que se sentía mal y…

—¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura? —tragué pesado.

¿Qué podía decirle o que esperaba que respondiera? Algo así: _bien veras, el sábado nos fuimos a un motel de quinta pues teníamos las hormonas a tope y decidimos perder nuestras virginidades para ver si nos calmábamos, en el trayecto, mi cuerpo traicionero lastimo el de tu hermana y ahora ella no me quiere ni ver._

No, sin duda no era una respuesta acertada, o lo era si quería partir al otro mundo.

—No le hice nada.

—Li, sé que le hiciste algo a Sakura.

—Y eso ya es mucho —no debí decir eso, se notaba que me quería partir la cara, pobre de mi —necesito verla y hablar con ella.

—No.

—Sakura… —grité, seguro eso no se lo esperaba él, por lo menos ahora ella sabría que estaba afuera —Sakura sé que estas ahí. Sakura.

—Cállate

—No, lo hare, no señor… Sakura —grité y comencé a rodear la casa, quería ir a la parte donde estaba la ventana de ella, si Touya quería perseguirme estaba bien, pero por lo menos me haría oír un poco —Sakura, tenemos que hablar.

—Lárgate Li.

Touya me tomó y me dobló un brazo por la espalda, el desgraciado tenía fuerza, demasiada y es que era un mastodonte y yo un gatito si comparábamos fuerzas, me tenía inmovilizado y sentía que en cualquier momento mi brazo se desprendería de mi cuerpo, pero quizás era un castigo merecido, yo lastimo a su hermana, él me lastimaba a mi, aunque si él supiera la forma en que lastimé a su hermana, no puedo asegurar que mis partes intimas quedarían en estado para traer niños al mundo.

—Suéltalo Touya —y por fin daba la cara, aun con Touya tomándome del brazo miré hacía arriba, no era un ángel, era Sakura mirándome desde su ventana, sentí que Touya me apretaba mas el brazo, seguramente también él había notado la hinchazón de los ojos de ella —Déjalo… necesito hablar con él —y desapareció para seguramente salir.

Mi corazón latía y latía.

El hermano de Sakura me soltó y me sobé un poco la mano.

—Estaré cerca, si haces llorar a Sakura… te mato.

—¿Ah si? Perro que ladra no muerde.

—Este es un perro que ladra y muerde —fue lo ultimo que me dijo él antes de desaparecer en una esquina de la casa, si Touya se quedaba por ahí rondando y escuchaba algo indebido, seguro si mordería y eso increíblemente, no me asustaba, quizás una parte de mi quería que él me lastimara, por eso de ojo por ojo diente por diente.

Pero bueno, ahora necesitaba ver como se iban a arreglar las cosas con ella, era lo que necesitaba para vivir feliz.

Pasaron lo que diaria yo fueron minutos y por fin la vi aparecer, llevaba puesto aun el uniforme del colegio y vaya que se le veía bien, y mi cuerpo traicionero reaccionó, lo sabía, sabía que lo haría, pero es que no tenía demasiado control, pero el de ella reaccionó igual, porque estaba roja como un tomate y no era capaz de mirarme a la cara.

—Hola Syaoran —dijo en un tono tan glacial que por poco y abro la boca asombrado

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé —dijo jugando con sus manos y mirándome con esos orbes verdes

—Bien yo… lo que dije esta mañana, lo que escuchaste que le decía a Eriol.

La vi fruncir el ceño y también vi como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, sin duda no había comenzado bien la charla.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—No me arrepiento de nada, de nada de lo que ocurrió —_mentí._

—Yo sí —sentí como mi corazón era perforado con una gran lanza, pero ¿acaso quería que ella dijera que la había pasado de maravilla y que me metiera a su cuarto para ver si lo hacíamos de nuevo? —Y tú también, lo sabes, soy despistada pero no estúpida, no tienes que mentirme —terminó ella.

—Tienes razón… no tengo que hacerlo, creo que igual sabes que para ninguno fue muy placentero —_si claro, _para mi fue placentero, que ahora me sentía el sujeto mas miserable de la vida por no haberle podido dar placer a ella era otra cosa —No puedes seguir escondiéndote de mi, es admirable que me des la cara.

—¿Qué querías después de lo que ocurrió?

—Que habláramos

—Ya lo hacemos, di lo que quieras decir.

—Las cosas tienen que seguir como antes, por Dios Sakura nos queremos, esto no nos puede separar, no es suficiente además no fuiste tu la que dijo que lo volveríamos a intentar.

—Ja, solo piensas en eso no es así Syaoran.

—Sabes que no es así —comenté dando unos pasos a donde se encontraba Sakura, quizás tenia razón, quizás solo quería intentarlo de nuevo, no, no era así, de lo contario no hubiera llorado como un tonto en esa cama —No puedes creer eso Sakura.

Vi como Sakura llevaba sus manos a su cara y se la tapaba para luego comenzar a llorar desesperadamente, jamás pensé que las cosas fueran tan serias, jamás pensé que mi brutal comportamiento la lastimaría tanto, jamás pensé ser yo quien causara las lagrimas de Sakura y nunca quise ser esa persona, yo era un ser despreciable y ella era egoísta, pensando solo en ella, sin tener en cuenta mi posición, como podría estar sintiéndome en ese momento, como me dolía cada miradita que me daba Tomoyo o cada intento de consejo de Eriol,

—Me lastimaste Syaoran.

—Lo sé, Lo sé, ¿pero que rayos crees que me estas haciendo en este momento tu a mi? —y de nuevo el llanto de Sakura —No, No llores te lo pido… sé que me comporté como un animal, quizás debí parar cuando me lo pediste, también sé que no fui el chico que tanto querías, pero no sé que me paso.

Sakura me miró, algo dentro de ella mostraba una pena, no sabía si por mi o solo por los recuerdos que llegaban a su cabeza, recuerdos que la acompañarían.

—Syaoran… desde el sábado nos estamos alejando.

—Cállate —dije levantando la voz sin importarme que Touya pudiera estar por ahí —nos estamos alejando porque así lo quieres ¿Qué quieres oírme decir? Que lo siento, pues si: lo siento Sakura, maldita sea, ya te dije, no sé que pasó, simplemente pasó, quizás mi ego masculino creyó que podría arreglar las cosas, quizás me molestó que lloraras tanto en la primera vez cuando lo único que teníamos que hacer era relajarnos y dejar que las cosas fluyeran.

—¿Esa es tu excusa Syaoran? ¿Mi llanto? ¿Tu ego? ¿Y como crees que me sentí yo? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al verte salir del cuarto para ir al baño y luego esperar no sé cuantos minutos para ver si decidías entrar, mientras mi mente se debatía entre salir corriendo y esperarte porque quizás en el ultimo rincón de mi cabeza soñaba con aquel final romántico donde la tonta chica se acuesta en el pecho de su amado para terminar dormidos juntos? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al saber que mis estúpidas lágrimas pudieron haber sido las causantes de que nada de lo que queríamos hacer haya salido bien?

—Sakura no…

—¿Cómo crees que me sentí al ver que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para relajarme y aguantar un poco de dolor y de esta forma poder darte un poco de placer?

Creo que esta vez comencé a llorar por dentro o por fuera, no sabía, había lágrimas, por mí, por ella, y por no saber que decirle para arreglar las cosas.

—Me diste placer Sakura, eso es algo que ninguna mujer haría por su el chico que quiere, me creas o no, a pesar de todo, sentí placer y tu lograste eso, cada uno de mis envites lo aguantabas, aun a costa de tu comodidad… si alguien tiene que sentirse mal…

—No… No mientas Syaoran Li

—No lo hago…

—¿Crees que nuestra relación va a avanzar, ya habiéndonos acostado una vez Syaoran? Por Dios reacciona, no nos veremos con los mismos ojos, probar de nuevo me da miedo, nada vuelve a ser como fue antes.

—Puede serlo… deja de ser tan egoísta.

—Estoy pensando en los dos —grito cayendo de rodillas al suelo —no podrás verme sin imaginarme desnuda, no podremos salir porque tal vez tu esperas un nuevo encuentro de sabanas o que tengamos sexo y es algo que me da miedo dártelo… perdóname… soy cobarde Syaoran…

—No lo eres

Creo que las cosas no iban bien, todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, y lo peor es que ella tenía razón, muchas cosas no podrían ser iguales, demasiadas, pero podríamos intentarlo ¿acaso no dicen que el amor lo vence todo? Eso decían, pero creo que el amor fue una de las tantas cosas que se nos olvido traer del motel, otra cosa que se quedó en esa cama.

—Podemos empezar de nuevo… lentamente… de… de…

—¿Ceros? ¿Crees que eso funcione? —Preguntó con los ojos esperanzados

_NO_

—Quizás…, no sé.

—No servirá Syaoran…

—Déjame intentar arreglar las cosas.

—¿Cómo?

—No tengo idea, pero por favor… piensa en las cosas que hemos hecho, nos conocemos desde los trece años y ahora tu quieres alejarte, no te diré que no me gustaría de nuevo acostarme contigo —me acerqué y me arrodillé a su lado —pero estoy dispuesto a esperar de nuevo y esta vez a hacer las cosas bien… por favor…

—Te decepcionare de nuevo —¿y llegué a pensar que ella era egoísta? Por Dios, no estaba pensando en ella, estaba pensando en mi —y… ya te dije… me da miedo.

—Solo la primera vez duele Sakura —la abracé.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero… —bien, consolar era tan absurdo cuando no existía ningún remedio y no creía que tuviera uno muy bueno, es decir, solo lo había hecho una vez y había quedado un desastre, pero necesitaba buscar algo, alguien o lo que fuera que me ayudara con el asuntico, buscar experiencia por aparte… um… no, eso sería engañar a Sakura.

—Déjame tratar de arreglar las cosas.

—¿Para cuando?

—No sé ¿aun me quieres un poquito? Si lo haces… déjame permanecer a tu lado.

—Eres un idiota, claro que te quiero un montón aun —sonrió un poco, y me vio por fin de frente, lo que realmente fue un gran alivio para mi, ya que extrañaba sus ojos y mas aun esa hermosa sonrisa que al ser formada creaba dos huequitos en sus mejillas —pero… solo no quiero que vuelva a doler.

—Te prometo que hoy mismo me pongo a informarme para tratar de…

—No

—¿No?

—Claro que no… —comenzó a sonrojarse, no entendía el porque de ese color de sus mejillas, pero ella al parecer me iba a aclarar ese punto ya que vi como abría y cerraba los labios —Bueno… si lo… bueno… ya… si no veas pornografía, me compararas después con esas… demonios, no aguantaría que me compararas con una de esas chicas de esas películas.

Mis ojos quedaron como platos seguramente después de ese comentario y sentía como el calor comenzaba a pasarse a mi cara.

—No… me refería a eso… además… esas películas no dicen nada.

—¿Eso quiere decir que has visto alguna? —_Mierda._

—Bueno… si, un día con Eriol y con Takashi —sentí como mis orejas quemaban, no podía creer de lo que estaba hablando con ella, pero por lo menos el tema del mal sexo estaba haciéndose a un lado —pero… esas películas no sirven de nada… o de nada para que te pueda hacer… um… una chica complacida.

—Um… ya veo… una cosa mas Syaoran… discúlpame… por ser una llorona.

Y en ese momento la besé, porque esas palabras fueron las que Sakura me escuchó decirle a Eriol y con las cuales se sentía culpable, pero no lo era, no habían culpables, solo dos adolescentes sobre hormonados y una falta de experiencia, pero borré de inmediato esos pensamientos vagos, tontos, inútiles de mi cabeza, porque las cosas volvían a empezar, volvían a ser como antes o no tal así, pero ahora tenía una cosa en mi cabeza y era arreglar completamente las cosas con Sakura y darle el placer que ella merecía.

Mis manos la tomaron por la cintura y la pegué mas a mi, quería parar pero al mismo tiempo seguir, al parecer a ella le gustaban los besos, porque estos si me los daba con ganas, creo que esas serían las cosas buenas a recordar para una segunda vez, aunque pensar en eso no me ayudó mucho, estaba tenso y ella no lo notaba, pero de un beso no iba a pasar, hasta el momento en que los dos buscáramos una segunda oportunidad en el mundo de las relaciones sexuales.

—Discúlpame por lo que dije, estaba asustado, creí que en el último momento te alejarías de mí…

Sakura sonrió y se apoyó en mi pecho.

—Pensé… yo… quería terminar con esto… yo.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta que nada había terminado, que con Sakura solo me quedaba una oportunidad, porque otra mala experiencia marcaría el fin a lo que nosotros teníamos.

—Esta bien… aun hay amor.

Nos íbamos a besar de nuevo pero vimos una sombra detrás de nosotros, creí que era Touya, pero al voltear me di cuenta que era ese amigo suyo de gafas y apariencia calmada… um Tukishiro, Tsukishiro Yukito, realmente no confiaba mucho en él, era el hecho de que Sakura le sonriera siempre y el hecho de que pasara tanto tiempo con ellos que… me ponía a pensar y con mas razón en ese momento, puesto que las cosas con Sakura estaba regulares.

—¿Esta Touya? —comentó mientras Sakura y yo nos separábamos.

—Si, esta en la casa, espérame ya entro contigo —él se dirigió a la puerta mientras Sakura me miraba una ultima vez —No te preocupes Syaoran, quiero seguir contigo… por mucho tiempo… y… espero… que todo salga bien.

Y dándome un beso en la mejilla me dejó con más pensamientos en mi cabeza; una segunda vez, ese amigo de su hermano que pasaba mucho con ellos y un miedo atroz a fracasar de nuevo, porque eso, sería el fin.

**Notas de Autor: Hola a todos.**

**Bien, semana interesante y… muy buena podría decir y creo que en parte eso se reflejo en el capitulo, hace unos días cuando comencé a escribirlo, tenía en la cabeza una separación inminente y créanme tenía listas las palabras de Sakura, pero mi cabeza quería una cosa y estaba escribiendo otra distinta (que fue el capitulo) y al final me salió este nuevo capitulo.**

**Creo que una parte de mi no estaba metida totalmente en el capitulo ¿Por qué? Bien… hace… mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta envidia de la verde por un autor, y es que esta semana que pasó también sentí eso: Moccia Federico y su libro **_**"Perdona si te llamo amor"**_**, vaya libro, tienen que conseguirlo, roben, peleen, pirateen (di no a la piratería) por ese libro, seguro muchos ya lo leyeron, pero los que no, personalmente lo recomiendo, si quieren leer algo bueno, por cierto no me den spoilers por si algo, aun me faltan unas hojitas, pero bueno… un escritor admirable y envidiable.**

**Pero dejemos la propaganda para después, espero que el capitulo haya sido agradable, pero ustedes dirán: **_**que bueno ya se quieren de nuevo y todos contentos, **_**um… no, aun no tan contentos, pero eso es algo que dejare para el capitulo 5, como regalo se llamara: Buscando experiencia, es uno de esos capítulos que uno como escritor piensa meses antes de comenzar la historia y por eso espera llegar ahí, otra cosa, ustedes no tienen ni idea de cómo piensa Sakura y eso puede dar para que la odien un poco, no la odien, solo piensen que no saben lo que piensa ella y creen saberlo con las palabras y actos que dice.**

**No diré mas… les dejé el nombre del capitulo porque me tarde un poco mas de 15 días, una semana buena requiere esfuerzos y eso hice esta semana, por eso el retraso, espero sus comentarios muchachos y que les haya agradado todo, gracias por sus reviews, no pude responderlos, espero poder hacerlo para este, pero ya van a empezar exámenes así que… estará complicado, pero que quede claro que me hizo muy feliz llegar a los 100, gracias a mi musa inspiradora que siempre esta por ahí molestando y gracias a todos los que se tomaron 5 minutos de su tiempo para escribirme algo, realmente ustedes hacen que un escritor sea feliz, como ya me extendí, me voy, tengan en cuenta el libro que les dije, vale la pena.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido deseándoles a todos una buena semana y que estén bien, hasta la próxima. **


	5. Buscando Experiencia

**EL SEXO ES COMPLICADO**

**POR: NYTHAN-KUN**

**CAPITULO 5: BUSCANDO EXPERIENCIA **

_Déjame tratar de arreglar las cosas_, eso le había dicho a Sakura hacía 4 días en la tarde y ¿Qué había averiguado en esos días? Bien pues que el diccionario define orgasmo como: Momento de máxima excitación de los órganos sexuales en el que se experimenta un placer intenso, y que va seguido de una relajación y ¿para que rayos me era útil eso? No tenía idea, es decir, se suponía que tenía que tratar que Sakura llegara a ese orgasmo, clímax o convulsión de placer, pero estaba tan lejos como cuando había comenzado a averiguar.

Los libros no servían para eso y yo estaba que me mataba la cabeza pensando cómo o quién me podría ayudar, me levanté de la cama, me dije que ya estaba bien: que las cosas no se iban a mejorar así, aunque aun no estaba bien, es decir, me había acercado levemente mas a Sakura, pero aun nos sonrojábamos cuando nos tocábamos mas de la cuenta o cualquier comentario hacía que nos pusiéramos como tomates.

Eriol y Tomoyo sabían lo que había pasado, pero parecía que ninguno estaba interesado en meter sus narices o eso creía yo.

Suspiré y decidí prender el ordenador, seguro que en Google habría algo que terminaría sirviéndome, me senté y esperé a que cargara, bien, ahora solo a buscar algo bueno, _Sexo, _fue la palabra que digité en Google, vaya, sin duda la pornografía era un negocio lucrativo, pero yo no quería ver paginas porno, yo quería que me enseñaran como tener sexo, pero bueno, ver esa cantidad de paginas, quizás en una mostraban algo de cómo acariciarla o quizás solo quería ver como se comportaban los hombres de esas películas, miré para atrás para ver si alguna de mis hermanas andaba por ahí cerca o mi mamá que también estaba por ahí, como no escuché ruido, supuse que estaban viendo la novela de la tarde y yo tenía un tiempito.

Le di a la primera, mis ojos se abrieron, vaya, jamás pensé que el Internet estuviera tan podrido, sentí como mi cara comenzaba a colocarse roja y el calor a subir por mi cuerpo y concentrase en mi ingle, pasé saliva con dificultad, no estaba bien ver eso pero antes de poder cerrar cualquier cosa oí lo peor…

—Mamá, ¡Syaoran esta viendo pornografía! —abrí los ojos y cerré la página mientras oía como los pasos de mis hermanas y mi madre corrían a la habitación.

—No es eso… —traté de decir rojo, nervioso, asustado, apenado —Yo no estaba…

—Al historial —dijo otra de mis hermanas que entraba a la habitación y que había oído el grito de la anterior…

—No… —pero ya tenía a tres de mis cuatro hermana agarrándome y la otra hurgando en el historial de mi computador, luego vi a mi mamá en el umbral de la puerta esperando, confirmando si su hijo estaba o no viendo pornografía y odié a mis hermanas.

—Aquí esta, si madre estaba viendo —dijo sonriendo, quería meterme debajo de la cama y no salir, no podía ver a mi madre, pero sentía su mirada sobre mí, quería llorar de la vergüenza y quería matar a mis hermanas de paso, como era posible que me hicieran eso, seguro ellas veían cosas peores.

—Déjennos solos… —comentó mi madre, mis hermanas dudando, seguro querían oír la regañida que seguro me haría ella — ¡ahora! —gritó al ver que ninguna se iba a ir, salieron corriendo casi de la habitación y cerraron la puerta lo que me decía que iban a estar parando oreja al otro lado, ella me miró, yo no podía aguantar la de ella, era tan majestuosa, una señora que cuando decía ser imponente lo era y esa faceta me asustaba —Y bien Syaoran… ¿de que hablan tus hermanas?

—Yo… yo… —detestaba tartamudear —yo… no estaba viendo nada —dije y si de algo sabían los padres o por lo menos los míos era de todo menos de computadores, podría mentirle a mi madre, si, eso podía hacer y ella se creería mi mentirita —no estaba viendo, de veras… sólo era una de esas propagandas que te aparece cuando estas visitando Internet…

—¿Seguro Syaoran? —tragué pesado ante su tono ¿Por qué estaba casi seguro que el tema de esa noche entre mis padres sería hablar de que al parecer yo estaba viendo pornografía?

—Si señora… yo que me voy a poner… a ver eso…

—No me mientas Syaoran Li o te despides del Internet, le dije a tu padre que no era buena idea poner eso, pero entre tus hermanas y tú insistieron tanto que no me pude negar, pero si estas viendo esas cosas te despides de él.

—No, no estaba viendo nada, ellas solo quieren fastidiar.

—Más te vale Syaoran Li.

—Madre… por Dios.

—Madre nada, hablare con tu padre esta noche para ver que piensa… ahora quiero que apagues ese computador demoniaco y te laves las manos —¿mi mamá pensaba a acaso que me estaba…? —vamos a tomar ese ponqué que nos trajo tu tía… vete a ver rápido —eso me dejó mas tranquilo, lo ultimo que quería era que mi madre creyera que me masturbaba.

Salí casi corriendo del cuarto y mis hermanas casi caen sobre mí, las miré mal y me dirigí al baño. Cuando volví estaban en la sala comiendo ponqué con jugo de mora y mi mamá no estaba en ningún lado, las sonrisas de mis hermanas me fastidiaban, era como diciendo: _sabemos que mientes, _pero me importaba un comino lo que ellas pensaran.

—Así que propagandas de Internet —dijo una.

—Que dirá la pobre de Sakura cuando se enteré que nuestro hermanito anda viendo eso.

—No estaba haciendo nada.

—Eso díselo a nuestro padre, a nosotras no nos engañas con eso.

—Piensen lo que quieran.

—Lo haremos, tendremos que hablar con Sakura y decirle que te atienda más porque mira en las que andas —todas soltaron las risas —seguro se pone roja como un tomate, como estas tu —y se rieron de nuevo.

Si supieran que estaba visitando esas páginas casi por culpa de ella no hablarían tanto, pero igual estaba apenado, malditas fueran. Por suerte mi celular comenzó a sonar y esa fue mi oportunidad para librarme de una charla tan embarazosa, casi corrí a mi habitación, vi que era Eriol.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vaya ¿y porque la agresión? —_quizás porque por poco y causas que Sakura y yo peleemos, _quise decir pero en el transcurso de la semana las cosas habían mejorado un poco, por eso lo dejé pasar.

—No me ha ido muy bien ¿Qué quieres?

—Bueno… ya que te ha ido mal, Takashi y yo te vamos a sacar de esa nube de mala suerte… nos vemos en el Parque Pingüino en media hora, di que te vas a tardar en tu casa o que probablemente pasaras la noche en mi casa, si, mejor di eso, que pasaras la noche en mi casa… y otra cosa trae dinero…

—Pero para… —pero Eriol ya había colgado su celular —¿Y ahora a este que le dio? —me pregunté mientras sonreía antes de ir a buscar dinero, bien, decir que me iba a quedar en la casa de Eriol de paso me serviría para que el tema de la pagina de Internet quedara olvidado.

Busqué el dinero que ahorraba a lo largo de la semana, era considerable y si Eriol me había dicho que llevara dinero era porque íbamos a gastar ya que cuando decíamos gastar lo hacíamos, me dirigí a la sala donde estaba mi mamá que me miró apenas salí del cuarto.

—Voy a salir.

—¿A dónde?

—Por Tomoeda. Con Eriol y con Takashi, me quedare en la casa de Eriol, quizás vayamos a un billar.

—Um… —meditó mi madre —ten cuidado, sabes que no me gusta que vayas a casas ajenas… te espero mañana por la mañana a más tardar a las 10, sabes que los sábados hacemos el aseo general —yo asentí —ten cuidado, nada de exponerte o ponerse a hacer locuras, yo sé como son ustedes los jóvenes y también dile a Eriol que no ha vuelto por aquí… ¿qué acaso lo espantamos? —sonreí, Eriol no había vuelto porque mis hermanas podían incluso con alguien como él.

—Se lo diré, no te preocupes, no haremos nada malo

Y con un movimiento de la mano me despedí de mi familia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eriol y Takashi ya estaban en el parque cuando llegué, me miraron y sonrieron, a veces me asustaban cuando se juntaban ya que a su manera se parecían bastante, ambos sabían lo que estaba pensando el otro y cuando se unían que Dios parara el mundo porque me gustaría bajarme, eran un caos total.

—Pero mira que llegas tarde Syaoran… y el día se pasa de volada.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

—Bueno mi estimado Syaoran —comenzó Takashi —¿Has escuchado hablar de cosas de chicas? —asentí ¿Quién no había escuchado a una amiga, hermana, prima, cuñada, o lo que fuera sexo femenino alguna vez nombrar "cosas de chicas"? —Pues bien… nosotros esta tarde haremos cosas de chicos… ya sabes… ir… jugar un rato billar, hablar de cosas, ver un buen partido de futbol —Takashi y Eriol se miraron, algo estaba mal, eso no era solo ir a jugar billar —¿Qué dices?

—Um… pero para jugar billar no tenía que traer dinero o mucho dinero como dijo Eriol.

—Bueno es que nos vamos a Tokio mi estimado Syaoran… en Tomoeda no hay nada.

—¿Nos vamos a ir hasta Tokio por un simple juego de billar?

—No es un simple juego de Billar, es un juego de billar y una tarde de chicos —comenzó Eriol y me tomó de la mano mientras que Takashi me tomaba de la otra y comenzaban a saltar como retozando entre las flores.

—Ya esta bien, iré pero déjenme en paz, parecemos tres locas… ¿En que nos vamos?

—Pues en metro.

Comenzamos a caminar mientras hablábamos del último partido del Barcelona de España y como estaba goleando a todos en su país, Eriol estaba de parte del Barça, yo del Real, y Takashi decía que los dos apestábamos y que este año el campeón sería el Sevilla, y así discutiendo, riendo y apostando los próximos partidos llegamos a donde el autobús que nos llevaría al metro.

Lo tomamos y pagué yo, por lo menos la tarde pintaba bien.

Luego el tema cambio de futbol a música, Eriol y su gusto extraño por Radio Head, Takashi y su gusto más raro aun por Laura Paussini y yo defendiendo a Chris Martin y los Coldplay.

—Tu y tus Coldplay, no entiendo algo, el disco… creo que fue ese ultimo que sacaron, como es que se llamaba… um… "Viva la vida", bueno como sea, porque un grupo que canta en ingles tiene que hablar o querer hablar en español.

—No tengo idea, la cosa es que cantan muy bueno.

Y así seguimos, uno que otro chiste de Eriol, uno de Takashi y los míos que por lo general eran los malos, pero que les causaban risa, porque me reía solo y la risa era contagiosa, la parada al metro llegó más rápido de lo que pensé y la tarde era joven y estaba con mis dos amigos, de seguro los temas de conversación cambiarían, tomarían rumbos que no quería tomar, pero para eso estaban los amigos y si no podía confiar en ellos, entonces estaba perdido.

—Uy… esto esta a reventar —dijo Takashi sacándome de mis pensamientos y tenía razón, al parecer ese viernes todo Tomoeda iba a salir, la parada estaba llenísima, las personas compraban su tiquete en una fila enorme y trataban de meterse al metro como pudieran, empujando, halando, quizás aruñando.

—Bien Syaoran —comenzó Eriol mostrándose burlón —hay que verle las cosas buenas a las cosas malas, si no te hubieras acostado con Sakura, tu virginidad te la quitaría un desconocido, porque de aquí saldremos bastante manoseados.

Takashi nos miró y sonrió creyendo que seguramente Sakura y yo habíamos sacado chispas a la cama, si quería preguntar se abstuvo, compramos los tiquetes y nos metimos a las malas al metro, quedamos de pie, entre un tipo con aliento a cebolla y un grupo de colegialas que nos miraban como queriendo "manosearnos" como dijo Eriol.

Nos agarrábamos de donde podíamos a medida que el metro cobraba velocidad, Eriol comenzó a sonreírle a las chicas, no entendía su actitud, estaba prácticamente coqueteando con una de ellas mientras las otras dos explotaban de risa por cada tontería que decía, Takashi no demoró en unirse a la conversación mientras yo miraba por la ventana o lo que podía ver de ella.

—Hey Syaoran… mira te presentó a Yumi —no me opuse a la presentación a pesar de que como diablos Eriol me iba a presentar a alguien que conocía apenas unos minutos.

—Hola Yumi… soy Syaoran.

—Que lindo nombre… —y así siguió hablando de mi nombre, de lo que significaba, de a que le sonaba y creo que con que rimaba, pero yo no le ponía atención, no comenzaba a entender muchas cosas, la primera: ¿Por qué Eriol y Takashi coqueteaban con esas chicas si estaban tan felices con sus novias? La segunda: ¿de que rayos iban las "cosas de chicos"? —Y creo que… um… eso estaría bien.

—¿A disculpa que dijiste? —la chica había seguido hablando mientras yo pensaba.

—Vaya que eres distraído… —sonrió y se agarró de mi camisa cuando el metro hizo una de sus paradas, más fuerte que lo habitual, creo que fue intencionalmente, ya que su mano no se retiró aun cundo comenzó a andar de nuevo, es más, en esa parada subió otro tanto de gente lo que nos dejó a la chica y a mi a centímetros, podíamos sentirnos, ella a mi y yo a ella —y… también muy guapo.

Me sonrojé un poco, ella lo notó porque los centímetros que nos separaban se convirtieron en micras.

—Este… yo…

—Sabes que podría besarte en este momento Syaoran.

Tragué pesado, la chica no era fea, pero estaba Sakura, por Dios el sólo hecho de haber permitido que se acerque tanto ya era una ofensa para ella de enterarse, ya que seguro a Sakura no le haría gracia eso. Miré en la dirección de Eriol que había terminado alejado de mí por eso de los tumultos, seguía sonriendo con las otras dos chicas y Takashi, ninguno parecía verme, quizás… quizás… esta era la chica que podría darme experiencia.

—No sé quien eres.

—¿Y qué?

—Tengo novia

—¿Y qué?

—La quiero

Y en ese momento, como si Dios me estuviera enviando una señal divina, mi teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar, _bip bip_, era el tono que tenía para los mensajes, la chica me miró curiosa, me disculpé mientras hacía malabares para sacar mi celular del bolsillo, era Sakura, sonreí, por algún extraño motivo los mensajes del celular me gustaban demasiado, quizás era porque el mensaje lo conservaba y podía leerlo una y otra vez y sonreír cada una de ellas, mientras que una conversación se olvidaba más rápido, como dicen: las palabras se las lleva el viento.

"_Pas_é_ por tu casa Syaoran y no estabas ¿Dónde est_á_s? ¿En qu_é_ billar? Tus hermanas me dijeron. Tomoyo también anda buscando a Eriol, espero tu llamada, ¿no estarás haciendo nada malo eh? T.Q.M." _

—¿Tu novia?

—Si, así es —sonreí, la chica resopló y comenzó a empujar personas para llegar a donde el resto del grupo, donde gracias a Dios no estaba yo.

Lastimosamente no tenía crédito en el celular así que Sakura se quedaría esperando mi llamada al menos hasta que llegáramos a Tokio, vi que Eriol me miraba y negaba con la cabeza ¿Qué? No me gustaba coquetear con nadie, como si hacía él.

Y así siguió el viaje.

Me sentí tonto, iba con mis amigos, pero al final ellos habían agarrado prácticamente por su lado, pero más que tonto me molesté, no podía creer y no entendía ¿Dónde quedaba Tomoyo, Chiharu y yo? Venían conmigo, se estaban vendiendo por un par de piernas prácticamente.

Nos bajamos en una parada cercana a la torre de Tokio, las chicas se despidieron y Eriol y Yamazaki venían con sus sonrisas.

—¿Qué paso ahí Syaoran?

—¿De que hablas?

—No te hagas el tonto… con Yumi.

—¿Ella? Pues no me interesaba, ella quería besarme y yo no, blanco es gallina lo pone, si se molestó mal por ella, además creo que ustedes dos se defenderían bien con las tres —comencé a caminar sin ningún punto fijo, ellos me tenía que guiar.

—Hey espera señor aburrido —gritó Eriol —deja de ser aguafiestas que así no vamos a tener una buena tarde, ese es tu problema Syaoran, no te diviertes lo suficiente y es por hacer las cosas cien por ciento bien que con Sakura terminas haciéndolo peor.

—Cállate Eriol.

—Vamos Syaoran… Eriol tiene razón… honestamente crees que ninguna de las chicas cuando están entre ellas no hablan de otros tipos o cosas así, lógicamente no nos gusta, pero esta en su naturaleza, como en la nuestra estar ver que chica tiene más tetas… por cierto no viste la amiga de Yumi, la bajita, ella si que tenía y buenas.

—Por Dios ahora vamos a hablar de…

—No seas así Li, ese es tu lío, por eso no sabes nada de nada, créeme, seguro Sakura mira un tipo que considera bueno cuando no esta contigo.

¿Sakura sería capaz de eso? No creía, o por lo menos no me parecía posible, ella era tímida, quizás el doble que yo.

—Si claro… y mejor hablemos de otra cosa, esto comienza a aburrirme y nos acabamos de bajar del metro.

Y eso hicimos, comenzamos a recorrer Tokio, lleno ese viernes, lleno en extremo, detestaba los tumultos y las personas yendo y viniendo, comprando y llevando, gritando y hablando en las calles, ese no era mi mundo, por suerte nos metimos rápido a un billar, un gran billar en un segundo piso, habían un par de mesas desocupas y nos instalamos en una velozmente, cada uno se quitó la chaqueta.

—Bien el que pierda paga lo consumido y el tiempo —comentó Eriol.

Y así comenzamos a jugar, cuando él habló de consumido, me imaginaba refrescos, cosas de paquetes, pero comenzaron a llegar cervezas, una ronda pedida por Eriol, después otra por Takashi y por cortesía otra por mi, así cada quince minutos, al que atendía el billar parecía no importarle que yo fuera menor de edad, siguió dando y trayendo, pasada hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos ya habíamos dejado el billar y nos habíamos sentado en una mesa a seguir tomando. Extrañaba eso, tomar con amigos, reírnos por tonterías y demostrar nuestra hombría mediante un concurso de bebida, donde el que tomara o se chorreara más desocuparía primero su botella y por ende seria el ganador.

Ya comenzábamos a reírnos por tonterías, por un mal chiste, a recordar anécdotas, lo que hicimos el año pasado, la semana pasada, el día anterior, cualquier cosa era un buen tema de conversación.

—Discúlpenme un segundo… —dijo Yamazaki tambaleándose y levantándose de la mesa —Voy a miar-bolito.

Eriol y yo lo miramos riéndonos.

—Vaya que Takashi hoy si no aguantó nada.

—Nada de nada…

Nos miramos.

—¿Syaoran como siguen las cosas con Sakura? —era como si Eriol hubiera esperado para que se fuera Takashi para comenzar a hablar; y hablar de temas personales no me gustaba.

—Bien.

—Ese es tu maldito problema Syaoran, eres muy cerrado con tus cosas, si hablaras con Takashi o conmigo te diríamos algo.

—Tengo que llamar a Sakura, ahora vuelvo

Y sin más ganas de oír las palabras de Eriol me levanté de la mesa y salí del billar en busca de algún sitio desde donde pudiera llamarla.

Las calles estaban más pobladas a esas horas y buscar un sitio donde me cargaran el celular fue un maldito infierno, las personas al parecer no se amañaban en sus casas y eso me fastidiaba, yo salía, si, pero me gustaba mi casa también.

No pensé más en eso, y llamé a Sakura, sonó tres veces antes de que contestara.

—Hola Syaoran ¿en que billar estas? —Me dijo sin más —te he buscado por todo Tomoeda, en todos los billares donde te metes con tus amigos, pero nada, Tomoyo esta conmigo y también anda buscando a Eriol —vaya incluso se oía desesperada, la chica me quería.

—Lo siento amor —usaba palabras de ese tipo cuando estaba subido de tragos, no significaba e importaba mucho decirlas —no estamos en Tomoeda, estamos en Tokio, con Takashi.

—¿Qué? ¿En Tokio? ¿Por qué no me dijiste Syaoran? Hubiéramos podido ir todos.

—Si hubiéramos podido lindura, pero queríamos pasar tiempo los tres.

—¿Lindura? ¿Amor? ¿Han estado tomando verdad? No puedes mentirme Syaoran —bien me había pasado con las palabras cursis.

—Si, quizás si, un poco.

—Syaoran… no me gusta que tomes… no sabes tomar y lo sabes.

—Estate tranquila, nos tomaremos un par de cervezas y en unas horas estoy en Tomoeda… este… no sé has algo con Tomoyo "tarde de chicas" tranquila, ya terminamos el juego de billar, así que no tardaremos.

—Esta bien, pero tienes novia Syaoran, piensa en ella cuando salgas… ahora por favor mándame un besote.

—Te mando un besote grandote.

—Lo ves, ya estás muy ebrio Syaoran, ni desde tu casa cuando estas solo me envías un beso, por favor no te demores.

—Deja de molestar ¿si? Quédate tranquila, en un rato nos iremos.

—Esta bien… por favor cuídate y… piensa un poquito en mi —sonreí, pensaba en ella a cada rato, ahora bien, desde que me había acostado con ella pensaba el doble.

—Así lo haré

Y colgué.

Suspiré.

Y caminé.

De nuevo al billar, a ver a Eriol y a Takashi, cada uno queriendo ayudar, Eriol más que todo metiéndose donde nadie lo llamaba y una Sakura en Tomoeda tratando de hacer que nuestra relación siguiera igual, como siempre, como antes, como antes del sexo, como antes de verla desnuda, como nunca llegaría a volver a ser, como una parte de mi quería que regresara, olvidara, se borrara, pero la otra parte simplemente quería que avanzáramos de nuevo, con sexo, con "hacer el amor" como los novios que alguna vez fuimos, como los novios que no volveríamos a ser, no de la misma forma.

Simplemente…

…No quería que fuera de la misma forma

—Syaoran —en ese momento salí de mi ensoñación, Eriol y Takashi caminaban hacia mi, quizás íbamos a volver ya a Tomoeda —Bien… nos aburrió el billar así que vamos a cambiar de ambiente, por la cuenta del billar no te preocupes, ya veremos como compensar y… compramos esto, no hay que enfriarnos —Takashi sacó una botella de no sé que diablos de su chaqueta, no negué, no afirmé, no dije nada.

Sólo me dejé guiar, un rumbo desconocido, personas que pasaban a nuestros lados y algunas que nos veían, cada que Eriol servía en una copa de plástico un poco de licor o cada vez que a Takashi le daba por gritar en medio de la calle o simplemente es que los dos desafinaban a la hora de cantar, un trago le seguía a otro, eran solo las ganas de tomar, de sentirnos diferentes, de que no hubiera timidez, de que nos importara un comino lo que las personas pensaban.

—Sírvele a Syaoran —dijo Takashi que iba mas adelante, Eriol lo hizo y yo tomé, sin importar que mi cabeza daba vueltas a esas alturas.

Seguimos caminando y la botella seguía bajando de nivel, centímetro a centímetro, trago a trago, hasta llegar a una zona de Tokio bastante colorida, por anuncios, por luces, por todo, bombillos que prendían y apagaban.

Parecían discotecas, bares, jamás me imaginé lo que era, por eso cuando Eriol y Takashi me guiaron a uno de los sitios no me negué, ellos se encargaron de hablar con el tipo de la entrada para que me dejaran pasar, no fue difícil, aunque no quería seguir tomando, estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para dejarme guiar, aunque fue cuando nos ubicamos en una de las mesas que mirando a mi alrededor me di cuenta que solo habían hombres ¿acaso nos habíamos equivocado y nos habíamos colado a un bar gay? Me reí ante eso, mientras mis dos amigos me miraban.

—Vaya muchachos menudos gustos… —dije entre risas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno… es evidente que esto es un bar para raritos… solo veo hombres.

Eriol y Takashi se vieron como no entendiendo y de la nada una luz se prendió como si alguna persona fuera a participar en algún concurso, solo que de detrás de las cortinas no salió precisamente un humorista o malabarista, aunque por la manera en que esa chica movía las piernas podría fácilmente trabajar en un circo.

Las trasparencias que llevaban me hicieron sonrojar mientras las personas comenzaban a chiflar y hacer ruidos, Eriol y Takashi me habían llevado a un bar _de desnudistas_, no supe como tomármelo, es decir, al mirarlos a ellos, sonreían y eran de los que más gritaban, todos lo hacían ¿Qué pensarían Tomoyo o Chiharu al enterarse de eso? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Sakura? Bajé la cabeza y me concentré en mis zapatillas, de repente el _Nike_ me parecía el logo más interesante del mundo.

—Mucha ropa… —escuché que gritó Takashi.

—Syaoran te estas perdiendo la diversión —ese fue Eriol.

—¿Cómo se les ocurre traerme a un sitio como este? ¿Es qué están locos o qué?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —gritó Takashi un segundo para luego volver a ver a la chica que ya no tenía nada que la tapaba de su cuerpo para arriba —es lo que necesitas Syaoran, si no conoces el cuerpo de una chica como pretendes tocar con propiedad a Sakura.

Mire mal a Eriol ¿Cómo se había atrevido a contarle eso a Takashi? Que fuéramos amigos no le daba esas libertades, eso me enfureció.

—Somos amigos —dijo excusándose en eso —uno para todos y todos para…

—Vete a la mierda —y con una ultima miraba a los enormes senos de la chica salí de ese antro con mi mal disimulada erección.

Caminé por la calles sin mirar a ningún lado para terminar en un parque, solo, el viento soplaba en mi cara y me llegaba el ruido de Tokio, sonreí ¿Cómo a ese par de locos se les había ocurrido llevarme a un sitio como ese? Sólo a ellos se les podría ocurrir algo así, como si Sakura y yo fuéramos a mejorar en la cama por el simple hecho de ver un par de senos, esos senos eran los que alborotaban mis hormonas, los que no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

Ir a un sitio como ese servía únicamente para estimular mi imaginación, para nada más, para ver a Sakura en mi cabeza haciendo cosas que en la vida real no podría hacer nunca.

Suspiré ¿Cómo Takashi y Eriol podían tomárselo tan a la ligera y porque a mi me costaba tanto pensar en todo lo relacionado con sexo? ¿Qué diferencia había?

Me senté en una banca, quizás los tragos me estaban afectando pero no dejaba de pensar hasta donde llegaría mi relación con Sakura, cuando intentaríamos una segunda vez, cuando ella o yo tendríamos el valor de decir: de nuevo, la sola idea me aterraba tanto como emocionaba, el miedo a hacerlo mal, pero el gozo si todo sale bien.

—Hasta que te encontramos Syaoran… vamos no era para tanto.

—¿Ah no? Discúlpame pero no creo que a Sakura, a Tomoyo o Chiharu les agradé la idea de vernos metidos en un sitio como ese.

—Um… seguro que no, pero ninguno va a abrir la boca Syaoran, entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos, ellas están en Tomoeda y nosotros en Tokio.

—¿Como puedes…?

—¿Decirlo…? vamos Syaoran… ese es tu problema, míranos a los dos, somos relajados, tranquilos y nos tenemos confianza, que es algo de lo que a ti te hace falta.

—Me gustaría ver donde queda tu confianza si Tomoyo se entera que estuvimos aquí

—Syaoran —Takashi dijo mi nombre a modo de advertencia —¿no pensaras…?

—No, no pienso decir nada, solo quiero irme a Tomoeda.

Comencé a caminar por la ruta que me llevaría al metro de nuevo.

—Te faltan agallas amigo —gritó Eriol, estábamos borrachos y era mejor que me fuera de una vez, no estaba para soportar los comentarios de mis amigos y lo que había comenzado con una "tarde de chicos" se había convertido en hablar de mi vida personal y eso me fastidiaba —No puedes hablar las cosas bien con ella, te asusta el sexo, no naciste para eso.

Me detuve

—Sexo… y tu si eres un ejemplo de virtudes supongo.

—Tomoyo jamás se ha quejado.

Comencé a caminar hacía Eriol, no solo se estaba metiendo con lo que le conté alguna vez, mi orgullo estaba en juego ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a tratarme de esa manera? Y eso que éramos amigos.

—Hey muchachos… ya esta bien… será mejor que nos vayamos, las cosas ya están subiendo de tono —dijo Takashi tratando de hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, cuando la tensión en el ambiente era palpable.

—Si, vámonos —dijo Eriol —Discúlpame Syaoran.

—Claro Eriol, lo que digas

No tardamos en llegar al metro, quizás Eriol tenía razón y no había nacido para el sexo o eso de no hablar las cosas claras con Sakura, quizás yo tenía que dar más que ella, tomar más las riendas, si, le iba a demostrar a Eriol que yo podía hacer feliz a Sakura, aunque eso sonaba mal, quería hacerlo bien por ella, porque Sakura se lo merecía, porque quería verla en mis brazos feliz, quería verla besándome de alegría después de una agitada tarde, noche o día de pasión.

Quizá fueron los efectos del trago los que me impulsaron a sacar el celular y comenzar a escribir…

"_Sakura, me encant__ó estar contigo, tenerte en mis brazos, me gustaría besarte de nuevo, s_ó_lo que esta vez todo el cuerpo, verte, desnudarte y que me desnudes, te amo tanto, apretarte, escucharte jadear, te quiero Sakura, te deseo mas"_

Justo cuando lo envié me arrepentí ¿De que iba todo eso? Y más cuando Eriol se rió a mi lado claramente habiendo leído lo que yo escribí, me sonrojé, bueno, Sakura sabía que estaba tomando y que estaba haciendo disparatadas, lo cual me daba una gran excusa, si, eso le diría, que estaba borracho, podía imaginarme a mi novia leyendo eso, seguro que se sorprendería y asustaría horrores, miércoles, Sakura tenía razón cuando había dicho que no sabía tomar.

—Esta bien Syaoran —comentó Eriol —esas son las agallas que te hacen falta.

Y un segundo después de que él terminara de hablar, mi celular comenzó a sonar y vi que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

Un mensaje nuevo de Sakura

"_Mi querido Syaoran, seguro que estas ebrio, y como dicen por ahí "los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad" también te deseo, ver tu cuerpo en toda su gloria, besarte, abrazarte, y que juntos nos amemos, T__.Q.M."_

Tragué pesado ¿Era enserio? ¿Sakura había escrito eso? El identificador me decía que si ¿eso significaba que lo que había dicho Eriol era verdad? ¿Me faltaban agallas? ¿Eso era lo que Sakura quería?

—Te lo dije —ratificó Eriol, mientras yo leía una y otra vez las palabras que Sakura me había enviado.

Sentí un tirón en mi ingle

No me lo podía creer, ella me deseaba, con todo lo mal que nos había ido y ella me deseaba quería que juntos nos amaráramos.

Cuando me bajé del metro en la parada de Tomoeda estaba que no me cambiaba por nadie, las palabras de Eriol y la tensión se habían olvidado, la vida era color de rosa, el reloj marcaba las 8:30 de la noche ¿sería muy tarde para pasar por donde Sakura? Seguro que no, por eso me despedí de mis amigos los cuales sonreían como yo, eran buenos, pero éramos distintos, quizá por eso nos llevábamos tan bien.

Las calles brillaban y yo estaba que saltaba de felicidad, quien diría que lo único que necesitaba era un poco de impulso, determinación y ¿Quién diría que a mi linda Sakura le gustara que le dijeran las cosas tan de frente? Bien, pues desde ese momento me juré hablar, decirle todo, no dudar, por eso cuando llegué a la casa de los Kinomoto estaba feliz, quería besarla primero y decirle muchas cosas, pero antes de golpear un pequeño ruido que venia del lado de la casa, los jardines, me alertó de la presencia de alguien y ese alguien no estaba solo.

—_¿A__sí? _

—_U__m… si_

—_Bi… Bien_

No sé que fue en realidad lo que me impulsó a seguir el ruido, no sé que me hizo asomarme, pero me arrepentí justo, cuando la vi a ella, con el tal Tsukishiro y las manos que alguna vez tocaron mi cuerpo, ahora tocando el de ese sujeto.

Ella tenía toda su ropa, él no tenía camisa, Sakura le besaba el cuello y acariciaba su pecho lentamente, de arriba abajo y repitiendo el proceso, y yo estaba como una estatua de hielo, frío e inmóvil, con ganas de llorar, con ganas de ir y partirle la cara a ese tipo, con ganas de gritarle a Sakura ¿Qué había sido entonces del mensaje de minutos atrás? ¿Todo había sido mentira? ¿Por qué diablos Sakura me hacía eso? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Estaba buscando experiencia en otra parte?

—_¿Así? —_preguntó de nuevo ella, no escuché la respuesta del tipo pues la susurro contra el cabello de ella.

Mi corazón estaba roto, y sangraba de dolor, Sakura, mi hermosa Sakura estaba con otro tipo, otro que quizás si la haría feliz en la cama, solo me preguntaba ¿Qué clase de persona era Sakura Kinomoto? Porque una persona no le hace eso a alguien que dice querer, porque esa noche, me di cuenta que todo lo que podía haber sentido por ella iba a morir, no de la noche a la mañana, pero Sakura jamás, jamás, jamás iba a tener mi perdón, porque la infidelidad o los cuernos que me estaba poniendo no se podrían quitar y mi orgullo estaba en el piso, porque yo como un idiota me había salido horas atrás por no verle los senos a una desnudista, mientras que ella repartía besos por el cuello de un sujeto que ni siquiera conocía bien yo.

Dolía verla ahí, dolía tanto

Di un paso atrás, pise una rama y vi como la sonrojada cara de Sakura pasaba a convertirse en un color blanco que me hizo verla como un fantasma, pero para mi era una bruja, una desgraciada bruja que había botado mi amor al bote de la basura.

—Vaya Sakura… —fue lo único que dije.

—Syaoran no… —pero lo que hubiera querido decir murió —Yukito… —pero el sujeto no la dejó hablar, me extrañé.

—Ya esta bien con lo que vi… por cierto deberías vestirte… hace frío —le comenté al tipo —y otra cosa… no esperes un buen polvo… no lo tendrás.

Escuche el grito ahogado de Sakura, pero no me quedé a oír sus sollozos o las tontas excusas que ella hubiera querido darme, porque lo eran, Sakura siempre había sido un enigma para mi, y después de lo que ocurrió lo era tres veces mas ¿había tratado de buscar experiencia conmigo para darle a él? O ¿de que rayos iba todo eso?

No supe donde terminé, no conocía el sitio, no conocía nada, solo me deje caer en cualquier parte, después de todo aun tenía los efectos del alcohol, me sorprendí, de otra persona con tragos hubiera podido armar un alboroto, yo en cambio lo tomé de una manera incluso civilizada, pero eso no hacía que el dolor disminuyera.

—¿Por qué Sakura?

Pero si analizaba lo ocurrido, la respuesta era simple.

Sexo.

Solo sexo.

Uno que yo no había podido dar bien.

Al final solo pude derrumbarme en el piso y dejar que un par de lagrimas salieran, porque a pesar de todo, seguía amando a Sakura, la seguía amando y la sola idea de que en ese momento estuviera terminado lo que empezó con Tsukishiro me revolvía el estomago, quizás ella jamás me hubiera sido infiel si no hubiéramos sido un asco en la cama.

Quizás… no valía la pena amar a alguien y el sexo era solo sexo, nada relacionado con el amor, porque si tienes sexo y lo haces mal no te remorderá, solo te avergonzaras, pero si hay amor, entonces todo se complica.

Si, sexo es sexo…

Hacer el amor… es basura.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: Hola después de lo que fue una infinidad de tiempo****, creo que no tengo una excusa o bueno simplemente diré que mi inspiración estaba muy mala, ya volvió mas o menos, espero que lo suficiente para terminar la historia y pues también ya quedo libre este semestre en la U, así que le puedo dedicar mas tiempo a la historia.**

**Bien, como ven este capitulo no fue precisamente lo mas Sakura y Syaoran a lo que he hecho en mis historias, quería dedicarle este capitulo a Syaoran y sus amigos, sus locuras de hombres adolecentes, las ganas de tomar y cosas así, personalmente me gustó y pues mi hermano me dijo que solo centraba las historias a los Sakura y Syaoran que me decidí y traté de um… cambiar un poco esa manera de escribir que tengo. **

**Bien ¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Qué rayos fue eso del final? ¿Cómo Nythan-kun sabe de desnudistas? Mentira eso olvídenlo ¿Y Sakura que diablos? ¿Cómo esta pensando esa chica? ¿Qué esta pensando es chica? pues muchachos espero esos comentarios que tanto me gustan para que me digan si todo es agradable para ustedes, personalmente creo y me siento feliz porque lentamente estoy logrando un buen trabajo y estoy volviendo a coordinar dedos con mente y eso sin duda es bueno.**

**Sin mas, gracias a los de siempre a mi hermano el Green Little Wolf, a ustedes por sus reviews que cuando tenga tiempo responderé, aunque entro a exámenes finales y no tendré tiempo y a mi linda Angel Zafiro que me ayuda con sus comentarios, frases y prototipos de mensajes de texto.**

**Gracias a los que dejaron un review, a los que están leyendo y a aquellos que me agregan a lo que sea, de verdad, sin ustedes nada seria igual, nos estamos viendo, si pidieron dulces en hallowen mándenme unos pocos junto a los reviews XD**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Despecho

**EL SEXO ES COMPLICADO**

**POR:**** Nythan-kun**

**Capitulo 6: Despecho **

Bien, palabras para definir a Sakura Kinomoto: um… ¿Cómo se define a la mujer que amas y que una noche en la que esperabas demostrar tu amor quizás solo con besos o con una que otra caricia pasajera la descubres en los brazos de otro al cual al parecer deseaba lo que nunca llego a desearte a ti? Bien, algunos la definirían como una cualquiera, una chica de quinta y créanme yo pensaba definirla así y lo haría, pero es que el amor estaba y no puedes tratar así a alguien que amas, a tu primera vez en una experiencia sexual, o por lo menos yo no podía.

Terminé de anudarme la corbata y salí rumbo a la preparatoria, ese fin de semana, ese extraño fin de semana no había parado de recibir llamadas de Sakura, por la mañana cuando había prendido el celular tenía mas de quince llamadas y mas de veinte mensajes, sonreí ante eso, al menos le estaba haciendo perder dinero a la muy traidora, porque así, si podía definirla.

Créanme, esa noche después de analizar me dije que si me hubiera quedado a verle los senos a la desnudista me hubiera sentido mejor, ya saben, ojo por ojo, pero como no me quedé, la balanza se había inclinado a mi favor y no al de Sakura, es mas, ni a esa tal Yumi había querido besar y ella hubiera sido una um… presa fácil, una chica para la cual un revolcón no significaba nada.

Pero ahí radicaba uno de mis problemas, para mi no habían simplemente revolcones y quizás ahí estaba fallando.

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, deje que este golpeara mi cara, estaba cansado, miles de imágenes de este fin de semana llegaban a mi cabeza, pero la que mas visualizaba, era a ella y a ese tipo en el jardín ¿se habrían acostado en el jardín? ¿Touya Kinomoto era consiente de eso? ¿Ese tipo habría hecho gritar a Sakura de placer? Ni yo mismo sabía porque me causaba ese daño, pensar en ella, con alguien que no era yo.

Llegué a la preparatoria donde habían muchas personas, rápidamente subí al salón, no valía la pena verla, ella era la traidora ahí, no yo, por eso me daba lo mismo, pero antes de cualquier pisada mía al aula, dos chicas se me acercaron, no sabía sus nombres, pero sabía que su fama era… bueno, muchos chicos había pasado por ellas o ellas habían pasado por muchos chicos, como dice la multiplicación: el orden de los factores no altera el producto, conclusión: se acostaban con quien fuera.

—Hola Li —saludó una.

—¿Qué tal? —comenté yo.

—Pues… oye vimos a Kinomoto esta mañana —al escuchar el apellido de ella mi corazón comenzó a latir.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y qué? —mis palabras salieron sin interés, yo mismo me sorprendí ante esa capacidad de actuación.

—Bien… estaba llorando, Daidouji trataba de consolarla, se ve destrozada tu eres su novio y…

—Era su novio… ya no somos.

Las chicas se sorprendieron, pero al segundo siguiente sonrieron, una sonrisa de una hiena en busca de carroña y creo que yo no era la hiena precisamente.

—¿Desde cuando?

Mi corazón comenzó a sangrar o ese era la definición a lo que sentía en ese momento al recordarme el espectáculo de la última vez que la vi, para mí ese día la relación había terminado, no sabía si Sakura quería un rompimiento oficial, pero al demonio ella, seguramente comprendía que no quería volver a verla.

—No importa desde cuando, lo que importa es… —miré a una de los dos a los ojos, le sonreí y ella correspondió —que ahora estoy libre y sin compromisos.

Y sin decir mas me adentre al salón donde lo primero que vi fue la cara de Sakura, como esperando mi llegada, con sus ojos hinchados por el llanto y muchas personas mirándome a mi y luego mirándola a ella, como queriendo que comenzáramos a discutir o el porque de las lagrimas de Sakura y mi fría aparición en el salón.

Creo que por un momento dejaron de respirar y también creo que todos suspiraron cuando me senté en el asiento, no les iba a dar un espectáculo en el salón, primero muerto, es decir: ¿Qué hombre con algo de orgullo quiere que un salón se entere de que su novia, aquella que decía amarlo, se estaba besuqueando con alguien en un jardín? Personalmente a mi la idea no me atraía en nada, por eso ignoré a todos, incluyendo a Sakura.

Pero al parecer ella no estaba dispuesta a ser ignorada.

—Syaoran…

—No me hables… no quiero escucharte.

Las personas trataban de escuchar, Tomoyo también, Eriol igual, todas las amigas de Sakura y más de medio salón.

—Tienes que escucharme —comentó bajito limpiados una lagrima.

—¿Ah si? ¿Tengo? ¿Acaso quieres decirme como uso el tipo su boca y así quieres que te lo haga yo para la próxima? —creo que me sentí un poco, solo un poco bien al escuchar su grito ahogado, eso no se lo esperaba ella ¿pensaba que iba a sonreírle y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? Si eso era entonces Sakura no era solo despistada, también era ingenua.

—Por favor… te amo.

—Lo demostraste muy bien.

—No es lo que…

—¿Parece? —Terminé yo —Por favor Sakura, sé lo que vi, si, tenía unos tragos encima, pero sé lo que vi, y ahora será mejor que dejemos de hablar de esto… estoy seguro que no quieres que las personas del salón se enteren la clase de chica que eres.

Y después de eso no la volví a escuchar insistir, pero si la veía, Tomoyo y Eriol me miraban, creo que por primera vez no entendían nada, ni siquiera Tomoyo, lo que quería decir que Sakura no le había dicho nada, Eriol también estaba desconcertado, el pobre seguramente creyó que después de eso de los mensajes yo llegaría a contar buenas noticias. Si supiera.

Sakura decidió recostarse en su asiento y esperar, escuchaba en ocasiones sus sollozos, se tranquilizaba y volvía a llorar, ¿de que iba todo eso? Es decir ¿parecía que sufría? Pero bueno también parecía que el sexo la mortificaba y no fue eso lo que vi días atrás.

La hora antes del descanso ella se ausentó del salón, el profesor le dio permiso porque parecía enferma y la verdad su aspecto era deprimente, yo me sentía mal, como había dicho, aun amaba a Sakura y la iba a amar unos días, quizás semanas mas, pero no era justo conmigo sonreírle, y así mismo decirle palabras de consuelo cuando el que debería estar destrozado era yo, y lo estaba, pero lo estaba tomando bastante bien o por lo menos por afuera ya que por dentro sentía como el corazón se me estrujaba con cada respiración.

Una de las chicas que me había hablado en la mañana se sentó en el puesto de Sakura. Tomoyo la miró mal, pero tampoco me interesó, Eriol me miraba, también me dio lo mismo, y sus miradas se oscurecieron cuando comencé a hablar con la chica, me contó un montón de cosas, algunas de sus aficiones y preguntó las mías, jamás sacó el tema de Sakura y eso me hizo sentir bien, ya que la olvidé por… ¿a quien quería engañar? No olvidé a Sakura un minuto, pero al menos me sentí un poco mejor, lo curioso de todo era que ni siquiera me sabía el nombre de la chica.

La charla pasados segundos se volvió un coqueteo, incluso gracioso, estaba dolido y pensaba en esto como el ojo por ojo que no le había hecho a Sakura, pero ahora no había ojo por ojo, es decir, Sakura y yo ya no éramos nada, lo que me daba a mi la libertad de coquetear con quien quisiera.

La clase terminó y la hora del descanso que me había parecido lejana se presentó y yo la recibí con gran alegría, la chica se fue con sus amigas sonriendo y yo no sabía de que.

—¿Qué esta pasando Syaoran? —me preguntó Eriol molesto con si parejita al lado.

—Nada.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura? —por poco y me rio en la cara de Daidouji.

—Nada.

—Syaoran… Sakura esta mal, las cosas habían mejorado ¿Qué paso?

—Nada —parecía un CD rayado, pero realmente ahora más que nunca no quería hablar.

—Deja de decir…

—Déjenme en paz —y sin mas deje a la "parejita perfecta" con la palabra en la boca y decidí salir a un lugar donde pudiera pensar, cruel realidad, mi vida volvía a ser una real complicación y de nuevo por Sakura.

Realmente un adolescente podía llegar a enamorarse, es decir, muchos dicen estar enamorados, muchos quieres estar enamorados y muchos solo quieren tener una novio o novia para no aburrirse en casa, para mi Sakura significaba mas que eso, creo que al principio era un amor puro, ahora no era nada, pero yo seguía enamorado, pensaba en ella y dolía; ella y yo comiendo un helado, ella y yo en el parque de Tomoeda, ella y yo en cine, ella y yo rojos como un tomate hablando acerca del motel donde tendríamos sexo por primera vez, ella y yo en el motel, ella y yo separados por un abismo inmenso y de repente no mas ella y yo.

Nada más

Ahora era solo un yo.

Rayos ¿Por qué tenía que quererla aun? ¿Por qué? Llegué a los baños y me eche agua en la cara, me veía igual o peor que Sakura, mi Sakura, mi amada Sakura.

Salí de allí y tal vez queriendo, quizás disimulando llegué a la enfermería, no había nadie cerca, todos estaba afuera, jugando futbol o cualquier cosa, entré allí, Sakura estaba acostada, se veía tan débil, tan indefensa que me parecía increíble que me pudiera causar dolor.

Sin darme cuenta me senté a su lado, cuando ella abrió los ojos me miró sorprendida, asustada, feliz, no sabía.

—Viniste… —sonrió.

—¿Por qué lo besaste Sakura? ¿Por qué lo besabas? ¿Acaso eso no es una infidelidad? ¿Por qué estas sufriendo como lo haces si te importó tan poco engañarme?

—No es infidelidad… —sus palabras eran susurros.

—¿Entonces que es? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Era acaso el tipo que tenías mas cerca?

—No te engañé.

—Lo hiciste Sakura.

—Syaoran… yo te quiero solo a ti… de verdad… créeme.

Quería hacerlo, se veía tan delicada y linda en esa cama, esta visión de ella no era erótica, era la clase de visión de un enamorado, quería acostarme a su lado y reconfortarla, pero si tan solo ella fuera inocente.

—¿Entonces porque? Eso se llama infidelidad y con Tsukishiro, no pudiste hacerlo mas evidente, ¿Touya les dio permiso?

—Por favor no digas eso…

—No hay excusa para nada Sakura, me fuiste desleal, míralo por donde quieras pero eso es y es algo que no voy a perdonarte, creo que una parte de mi quería una explicación, quizás una mentira por tu parte, una mentira que evidentemente no puedes darme porque lo que vi fue claro.

—No sabes nada.

—Ya está bien —quería salir corriendo de allí, alejarme de ella —no sé ni porque vine.

—Viniste porque me quieres… como yo a ti.

—Si, no lo voy a negar Sakura aun te quiero eso es evidente, ¿pero que tu me quieras? ¿A quien quieres engañar?

No le dije nada más, la deje sollozando en la enfermería mientras yo: me escondía en un rincón de la preparatoria, esperando que la tierra me tragara y esperando despertar de esa pesadilla llamada mi vida. Los minutos pasaron y yo realmente no sabía que hacer, pero al final las clases reanudaron, el descanso, si se podía llamar así puesto que no descanse, se acabó y cuando llegué al salón me sorprendí al ver una Sakura igual de lastimera y a medio salón mirándome mal por el aparente sufrimiento que yo le causaba.

Sakura era una vil mentirosa, pero la oportunidad de que mi venganza llegara no se demoró mas de diez minutos una vez las clases reanudaron, aunque quizás venganza no era lo apropiado, porque seguramente Sakura no haría nada, porque no tenía clase, escrúpulos.

Pero bueno ¿cual era aquella venganza? Un papelito llego a mi puesto, Eriol, Tomoyo y la misma Sakura lo vieron, pero no tenían idea que decía, yo si, y estaba sonrojado y un poco excitado, y es que no todos los días una chica, que aun no sabía el nombre, te pide una cita en el salón donde guardaban los implementos deportivos y realmente no creo que fuera para que la ayudara a organizar los balones.

Miré a la chica, su sonrisa lo decía todo y yo, lo iba a hacer, era mi segunda vez, pero era mi oportunidad de buscar experiencia, aunque quizás la chica esperaba un buen revolcón, con todo el tiempo que estuve de novio de Sakura, creo que la mitad del salón pensaba que habíamos hecho mas de la mitad de las poses del kamasutra, lo que no sabían era que no nos habíamos defendido ni con el misionero.

Después de lo que fue la mirada mas descarada que jamás me había lanzado una mujer, vi como la chica se levantaba me guiñaba un ojo y salía del salón ¿Cuándo tiempo tenía que esperar yo para salir? Conté hasta quince, estaba nervioso, sudaba un poco y estaba muy sonrojado, pero era lo que necesitaba para… no sé, la verdad no estaba pensando.

—Profesora… no me siento bien —la maestra debió verme la cara, que seguramente no era la mejor y no se negó a darme permiso para salir del salón, seguramente no lo hubiera hecho si supiera que me iba a acostar con una de mis compañeras.

Salí del salón, caminé no más de quince pasos, vaya que estaba nervioso.

—Espera…

—¿Qué quieres?

—No lo hagas Syaoran —me volteé, Sakura estaba mirándome con sus ojos llorosos.

—¿Hacer? —Dije riendo —¿Hacer qué? —vi como la incomodidad se reflejaba en su rostro ¿Por qué seguir sufriendo? ¿Acaso la experiencia con Tsukishiro había sido peor que conmigo? Si era así me quería estallar de la risa, si pudiera reírme, pero la idea de imaginarme a Sakura desnuda con otro tipo, por mas mala experiencia, no me causaba risa.

—Si… si te encuentras con esa chica te seguiré, si la tocas te juro que gritare… —lloró.

—¿Lo harías? ¿Harías que me expulsaran de la preparatoria?

—Si, lo haría.

—No creo y tampoco creo que me sigas, pero bueno, no sé que fantasías sexuales tienes —dije rojo pero decidido —pero no pensé que espiar fuera una de ellas.

—Eres un idiota bastardo, yo te di algo importante y ahora…

—¿Y ahora qué? —Casi grité —¿Acaso que me haya acostado contigo significa que tendré que hacerlo el resto de mi vida mientras tu si te puedes revolcar con cualquiera?

—Cállate

—¿Que pasa Sakura? El papel de puritana no te queda, no después de esa vista que me diste con el tarado amigo de tu hermano, pero te digo una cosa, a diferencia tuya a mi no me gusta espiar, por eso me fui, ya que ver como lo hacías con ese tipo no estaba entre mis planes, así que vete al diablo.

Comencé a caminar mientras escuchaba sus sollozos, vaya, eso no iba a ser bueno para ganar experiencia con la chica que me esperaba en el salón de deportes, la sola idea de imaginarme a Sakura llorando mientras trataba de hacer el amor con otra no iba a estar adecuado, con suerte quizá alcanzara una erección.

—Hazme el amor a mí

Me paré en seco ¿Eso había sido verdad, Sakura había dicho eso? la miré, estaba tan roja como seguramente estaba yo, pero aun así se veía segura, tragué saliva, eso era algo que no me podía creer, Sakura pidiéndome sexo, porque en mi mente contemplaba la escena, pero no lograba ver amor, no podía, porque estaba dolido, tanto que estaba cegado. Lentamente me acerque a Sakura levanté su vista que había bajado, los pasillos estaban desiertos y mi corazón palpitaba tanto como cierta parte de mi anatomía que quedaba un poco mas abajo, sus ojos eran tan hermosos, de por si todo en ella lo era ¿Por qué tenia que hacérmelo tan difícil? ¿Por qué no simplemente se alejaba de mi y me permitía seguir mi camino, un camino nuevo vacio?

—Te amo Sakura —dije besándola apasionadamente, como nunca, ella respondió con tanto ardor o quizás mas que el mío, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron y nuestros cuerpos encajaron mejor que nunca, sentí sus lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas, seguramente en una muestra de que todo se podía olvidar, caminamos unidos, sin separarnos un centímetro, sin importarnos los pasos que escuchaba correr por los pasillos que segundos después se alejaban, terminamos chocando contra los estantes de los trofeos, no nos importó, solo importaba el momento, un momento que tenía que acabar, pero dejarla, cerrar ese beso, cerrar mi amor y alejarla era tan complicado, porque ahora, cuando mas dolía, cuando las cosas peor estaban era cuando nos estábamos besando como nunca, pero hablando de "nunca" las palabras que salieron de mi boca jamás pensé decirlas: —pero no pienso volver contigo.

—Por favor…

—¿Acaso ya conseguiste experiencia? Yo no y es lo que voy a buscar ahora… pero no para usarla en un futuro contigo.

Y sin decirle nada mas la deje ahí, con sus ojos y labios hinchados y con una gran parte de todo mí ser.

NOTAS DE AUTOR: ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Bueno parece que se fueron jajajaja ya es broma, hola lectores ¿Se fueron o quedan algunos? Espero que queden unos cuantos que disfruten mi trabajo, hoy no hay pretextos, solo la verdad, viene semana santa y no voy a mentir, no pude escribir, no por falta de idea, simplemente no estaba en mi cabeza escribir, sentarme y darle a ver que salía, créanme, me sentaba abría el fic y lo cerraba, y así muchas veces, hasta que pude terminarlo ¿Qué tal quedo? ¿Recuerdan de qué va la historia? En fin… la vida de esos dos es un lio y ¿Qué pasara? Hagan sus apuestas.

Pero bueno ya veremos, tratare de escribir más rápido, esta vez por lo menos para publicar cada 15 días, a ver si puedo.

Pero pues no me queda mucho que decir, de veras lo siento por demorarme no estaba mucho en mi hacerlo, ustedes que conocen mi trabajo lo saben y pues gracias a aquellos que aun me leen y que seguirán leyéndome, gracias por sus reviews pasados y espero que por los que vienen ¿Por qué vendrán? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? Como gusten, me alegrarían, como a un 98% de escritores, acepto críticas constrictivas y halagos.

Gracias a Angel Zafiro, gracias a mi editora (Angel Zafiro) y gracias a mi musa inspiradora (Angel Zafiro) y gracias a los que apoyan a Nythan-kun.

Nos vemos después y pues a ver que pasa ¿no? Detesto que Sakurita sufra, aunque no parece, pero pues… hasta la vista y nos olemos luego como dicen en los Simpson


	7. Esas cosas que pasan

**EL SEXO ES COMPLICADO**

**POR: Nythan-kun**

**Capitulo 7: ESAS COSAS QUE PASAN**

Hasta que no hayas sufrido no habrás experimentado un verdadero amor.

Um… lo curioso de todo es que entonces estaba muy enamorado… demasiado ya que…

Bien las cosas se habían salido de control, el día anterior, una vez dejé a Sakura con sus labios y ojos hinchados, uno por los besos apasionados y lo otro porque lloraba por una falsedad que aun me parecía incluso increíble, fui a donde estaba esperándome la chica sin nombre, porque no lo sabía, era de mi salón pero era una completa desconocida.

En efecto estaba en el salón de deportes como había dicho y yo estaba excitado, de verdad, ese último beso con Sakura me había puesto a mil, me había puesto como loco, quería desahogarme con la chica que me ofrecía un buen momento, y realmente era lo que necesitaba, tal vez no lo que quería, pero no había nada que hacer.

Enseguida entré la chica se lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a besarme, yo correspondía como podía, esa chica era una experta en eso de dar besos, me traía como loco y cuando menos me di cuenta estábamos acostados sobre una de las colchonetas del salón, ella montándome y presionándose contra mi.

—Kinomoto es una idiota —la escuché decir —muy idiota —terminó sacando mi camiseta y dejándome solo en pantalón.

Pero fue ahí cuando me di cuenta quien era el idiota en verdad.

—Detente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No puedo, no puedo hacerlo contigo, aun amo a Sakura —ella me miró, era rabia lo que tenían sus ojos, me entraron ganas de reír, la chica no iba a tener un buen revolcón conmigo, no entendía porque se molestaba.

—No Syaoran Li, no me vas a dejar con las ganas.

—Yo creo que si —la chica se lanzó sobre mi y trató de besarme, eso me desagradó mucho, por eso yo la empujé y tan rápido como pude me puse mi camisa, me arreglé y salí casi corriendo de allí.

Y ahora quien sabe que pasaría, ya que la chica había gritado que se vengaría y un montón de cosas mas, cosas que realmente no me importaban mucho, aunque si tenía nervios de llegar a la preparatoria.

El día anterior había esperado hasta el final de la jornada para pasar por mi maletín, cuando ya no había nadie por ahí.

Suspiré

Las calles de Tomoeda estaban solas y yo parecía un tonto, Sakura me tenía trastornado, ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarla? Bueno razones habían muchas, realmente eso era fastidioso, claro que no en vano decían que el dolor es proporcional a la belleza del amor vivido, pero al diablo esas frases de película romántica, yo solo quería olvidar, rápido, sin dolor.

Solo olvidar…

Solo olvidarla…

Cuando salí de mi nube de tristeza me di cuenta que ya había llegado a la preparatoria, rápidamente me encaminé, las escaleras, el pasillo, el salón, habían personas en la entrada que me miraban y reían, sonrisas estúpidas, sonrisas que mostraban que sabían algo que yo no, sonrisas fastidiosas.

Entré sin prestar atención, pero el tablero me dejó rojo de la vergüenza, de la ira, y del fastidio, eso es lo que pasaba por hacer lo correcto.

_Impotente…_

_Syaoran Li homosexual…_

_Afeminado… poco hombre_

_Inútil._

Me quedé de piedra ante las mentiras que había escritas allí e incluso hubiese admirado el dibujo de un hombre con su aparato reproductor agachado si no hiciera referencia a mi, cuando miré a la chica con la que no hice nada me di cuenta que sonreía, no había que ser un genio, pero luego un grito llegó desde la puerta de nuevo, Sakura había llegado junto con Eriol y Tomoyo.

—Vaya tonta algo me dice que te dejaron con las ganas Chang—el comentario de Tomoyo colocó a la chica roja de la ira y las personas comenzaron a burlarse y de paso yo me enteré del nombre de la chica.

—No es tu problema Daidouji.

—O claro que lo es —comentó Eriol —te metes con nuestro amigo y que no haya querido revolcarse contigo no es pretexto.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —salió uno de los tipos que seguramente se había ganado los favores de esa chica, miraba a Eriol como queriendo matarlo.

—Simplemente estas celosa —para mi sorpresa esas palabras salieron de Sakura que borraba el tablero con la manga de su chaqueta —no es que Syaoran sea impotente, es que tu no le despiertas ni el mas bajo instinto porque eres repulsiva.

Me quedé de piedra, Sakura me estaba defendiendo, y no solo ella, Tomoyo y Eriol, yo no había atinado a hacer nada, que tonto era.

Realmente no entendía nada, no entendía a Sakura, no sabía que pensar, lo único que pude hacer fue meterme en medio de Chang cuando se había lanzado hacia Sakura, solo atiné a defenderla y lo volvería hacer de quien fuera.

—Aléjate de ella —le dije a Chang con el peor tono glacial que pude.

—Maldito Syaoran Li —dijo abofeteándome justo en el momento en que la maestra llegaba y esta se quedó mirando a la chica.

El salón estaba de piedra, vaya obra que les dimos tan temprano en la mañana, hablarían de eso por semanas.

—Señorita ¿Que ocurre?

La chica estaba roja, Eriol estaba que se reía, Tomoyo estaba igual y a Sakura no la veía porque estaba atrás mío.

—Este yo…

—No pasa nada maestra fue un error —dije sin querer que eso se extendiera mas —no se repetirá —la maestra me miró tratando de ver si mis palabras le servían de seguro, al final parecieron hacerlo porque mando a todos a sus lugares y a Chang le dijo que hablaría con ella después de clase.

Ya en mi asiento miré a Eriol, miré a Tomoyo y les susurré un _gracias _con mis labios, eso les puso una sonrisa en la boca, miré adelante, podía ver en los hombros de Sakura lo tensa que estaba, lentamente llevé mi mano a su hombro, dio un pequeño respingo, mi corazón latía rápido y sus orejas se habían puesto rojas como la grana, las podía ver.

—Gracias Sakura.

Eso fue lo único que le dije y vi como lentamente la tensión la abandonaba y se relajaba, seguramente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

**OOoOoOoOooO**

_Just a perfect day;  
drink sangria in the park.  
Then later when it gets dark  
...We'll go home.  
Just a perfect day;  
feed animals in the zoo.  
Then later a movie too_

Realmente Lou Reed no era lo más indicado en ese momento por eso apague mi MP4, me encontraba sobre la azotea de la preparatoria pensando en lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, realmente pensar en ella casi que protegiéndome de esa manera, ante todo el salón, rompiendo esa timidez tan particular en ella y no solo Sakura, Eriol y su novia también, amigos.

Sonreí y miré a la puerta de la azotea, que es ese momento se abrió, una hermosa cabeza de cabellos castaños se asomó y me sonrió, inevitablemente una sonrisa torcida salió de mis labios, eso pareció alentarla a acercarse. Si ella supiera, pero no lo hacía, pero iba a enterarse, porque si, Sakura no lo hacía fácil, no me hacía fácil el olvidarla.

Pero la iba a olvidar.

—Hola

—¿A que vienes Sakura? —vi como su sonrisa se borraba de golpe, pero yo aun no era el malo de la historia, si bien estuve apunto de acostarme con esa chica eso no me hacía el malo, me hacía débil, pero no un ogro.

—Yo pensé que…

—Sé lo que pensaste, pero si crees que todo esta olvidado te equivocas Sakura, si me conoces como el novio tuyo que fui, sabes que no tolero las traiciones, que no me gustan y a pesar del mal que me hago, a pesar que cada vez que pienso en lo que hacías con Tsukishiro en tu casa se me revuelve el estomago, seguiré recordándolo ¿sabes porque? Porque eso me mantendrá alejado de ti.

—Ay Syaoran —lloró cayendo de rodillas.

Y lo único que se escuchaban eran los sollozos de ella, uno tras otro, sin parar, sin detenerse, sufriendo, sin detenerse, profundos, uno a uno clavándose en mi corazón, uno a uno recordando lo hermoso de nuestra relación hasta antes de esa desastrosa primera vez, porque esa fue la pauta, el principio del fin.

Sakura me miró, sus ojos estaban tan rojos, como si no hubiera dejado de llorar en mucho tiempo, seguramente desde que la vi con ese tipo.

No podía hacer nada, ella jamás había explicado su actitud, lo cual era comprensible, porque las pruebas estaban, es decir yo lo había visto en primera fila, Sakura no podía esperar que yo la perdonara solo porque había hecho un gesto noble.

Ella no podía pretende eso.

—Sakura —comencé —¿Por qué no simplemente nos alejamos?

Me miró, abrió los ojos, había dolor, sabía que lo había.

—Entiendo Syaoran —comentó limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su camisa —cometí un error, un grave error y lo seguiré cometiendo con mi silencio porque es así como soy. Fue de esa chica, la tonta, la buena, de la que te enamoraste —comenzó a acercarse a mi, me quedé quieto mientras ella me daba un beso, tan dulce o mas que los pasteles que me preparaba las tardes en su casa —pero entiendo, te entiendo Syaoran y entiendo que te alejes.

—Sakura yo… —me silenció con un beso.

Era tan linda maldita sea.

—Te amo Syaoran Li, Dios sabe que lo hago, pero jamás te culpare por esto, porque tienes la razón, fui una cobarde, busque a Yukito creyendo que… creyendo que él me enseñaría yo…

—Ese fue el error, buscarlo a él y dejarte descubrir.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de ella cuando los cerró, los besos que comenzó a darme eran fuertes, con rabia, con dolor, le correspondí de la misma forma, con fuerza, con deseo, con amor, con amor muriendo, con amor que se escapaba.

—Recuérdame siempre Syaoran Li —Sakura mordió mi cuello dejándome una marca colorada —y perdóname, solo creí que hacía lo correcto.

Se levantó, de nuevo se limpió las lágrimas y se fue, dejándome solo en la azotea con el recordatorio del último beso que nos daríamos.

Terminé acostado viendo al cielo, bien todo había acabado, fin, adiós, hasta nunca, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos sin querer detenerlas, una parte de mi quería correr tras Sakura, otra parte solo quería desahogarse, enamorarme de nuevo, aunque sabía que eso llevaría meses, años quizás, nadie me conocía como Sakura, y ahora todo se había terminado, increíble.

Cuando una historia de amor termina realmente duele y mas si la historia es la de uno mismo.

Pero bueno, la vida seguía, con dolor y todo el mundo no se iba a detener por mi, aunque quisiera bajarme de este mundo y quedarme solo.

Olvidar.

_And then home.  
Oh it's such a perfect day,  
I'm glad I spent it with you.  
Oh, such a perfect day,  
you just keep me hangin on,  
you just keep me hangin' on_

Y de Nuevo encendí el Mp4 solo que no era un día perfecto.

**OOoOoOoOooO**

Que día, fue un día de esos pesados, largos, que parecía no acabar, estaba cansado, tan cansado que solo quería llegar a mi casa y acostarme, las personas salían de la preparatoria, Sakura había, prácticamente, desaparecido de allí, junto con Tomoyo y Eriol realmente no sabía que pensar, tal así que se había ido solo.

Bien, las cosas estaban tan mal que seguro solo podían mejorar ¿Cierto?

Ya no podía pensar

Salí de la preparatoria casi de último, ya no había muchas personas por allí, pasé por el parque pingüino y una silla me tentó y terminé ahí sentado, descansando de una mala etapa de mi vida. Algunos niños se deslizaban por el parque, otros corrían de un lado a otro y algunas parejas paseaban agarrados de la mano.

¿Y si la perdonaba?

¿Y si le daba una segunda oportunidad?

No, eso seria caer bajo, o quizás no bajo, pero si ella me engañó una vez ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo dos? Y ese era el problema, jamás podría volver a confiar en ella, porque el bichito de la duda ya había sido creado por Sakura y había puesto huevecillos que nacerían si le daba una segunda oportunidad, porque cada vez que estuviéramos cerca yo tendría la duda, el miedo y eso era algo que simplemente estaría.

—Maldita sea… —dije bajito.

—No te ves muy bien Li

Alguien estaba detrás, no lo miré, la voz me era familiar, fruncí mi ceño cuando la reconocí, lentamente y con mí peor cara lo afronté y esa sonrisa de niño bueno, esos lentes de tonto y ese cabello tan extraño me resultaron ofensivos.

Aunque bueno ¿Qué diablos hacía aquí Tsukishiro?

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: ****Hola**

**Cosas que pasan, por esas cosas que pasan es que me demoré en actualizar por esas cosas que pasan es que mi mundo anda desordenado y por esas cosas que pasan es que esos dos protagonistas aun no arreglan sus diferencias.**

**Pido disculpas por la demora y realmente no hay un motivo poderoso, bueno quizás el estudio, mi horario este semestre es una porquería y lo digo enserio, pero eso**** son solo disculpas de mi parte y uno que otro libro bueno que encontré.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que les guste este capitulo (muy corto sin duda alguna) pero creo que no valía la pena extenderlo y como ven a la historia no le queda mucho, si estoy escribiendo bien 2 capítulos mas o menos, también gracias a la chica que me corrigió el capitulo, siempre es apreciada XD.**

**Bueno no queda mucho por decir, espero sus comentarios con toda la gana del mundo y espero que les vaya bien.**

**Hasta el otro capitulo.**


	8. De frente

**EL SEXO ES COMPLICADO**

**POR: Nythan-kun**

**Capitulo 8: De frente **

Tsukishiro estaba parado frente a mí con esa sonrisa de no romper un plato, pero eso era lo que mas me molestaba ¿Cómo se atrevía a dar la cara? ¿Cómo podía ponerse frente al novio de la chica que lo besaba? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Por Dios ¿que quería? ¿Qué le rompiera todos los huesos del cuerpo?, por eso comencé a acercarme lentamente, amenazando con mi presencia, el pareció notarlo porque dio un paso atrás.

—Cálmate Li

—¿Debería? ¿No crees que sea lo justo, que te muela a golpes?

—Um… claro que lo seria, pero en primer lugar no tengo oportunidad contra mí y en segundo vengo a explicarte que paso aquella noche ya que estoy seguro que Sakura no lo hizo.

Sin escuchar aun nada me lancé contra él y de un golpe me tendió al piso, llevé mi mano a la mejilla, el desgraciado pegaba duro y no parecía, pero al segundos siguiente me estaba dando la mano para que me levantara, la ignoré y arremetí de nuevo, pero igual que la primera vez fui a parar de culo al suelo.

—¿te vas a calmar o podemos seguir así toda la tarde?

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté desesperado —¿Por qué?

—¿Me dejaras hablar?

Tsukishiro se acercó y esta vez acepté su mano, fuera lo que me fuera a decir me olía a trampa, pero una explicación seria lo único que podía pedirle ya al maldito.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquella tarde? —pregunté mirando al suelo y sujetándome la mejilla que me ardía como los mil demonios.

—Realmente toda la historia no me la sé —dijo él y yo me quedé mas perdido —lo único que te diré es que me encontré a una Sakura nerviosa, al borde del llanto pidiendo mi ayuda, estaba desesperada, no sé porque, no me lo dijo pero me rogó que la dejara probar cosas conmigo, esas cosas ya las sabes.

Mi estomago estaba revuelto, al diablo aun no entendía nada.

—¿Y como consideras eso? ¿Por qué eso no me lo dijo ella? Y además es lo mismo ¿Sakura estaba dispuesta a revolcarse contigo? —un nuevo golpe, este sobre la altura de mi ojo casi me deja noqueado.

—Primero respétala y ahí esta la cuestión —suspiró —Sakura es tan tierna que a veces llega a ser tonta y quizás fue error de ella proponer una cosa así y un error mío aceptar… pero la verdad es que…

—¿Qué maldita sea?

—No me gustan las mujeres —creo que mis ojos se abrieron muchísimo y dejé de respirar por lo que fueron segundos, Tsukishiro estaba rojo y se notaba por su cara generalmente blanca —así es y Sakura sabe eso, por eso me buscó a mi, quizás porque no lo veía como una infidelidad de su parte, quizás porque yo era el hombre —sonrió —mas cercano a su familia y quizás porque sabia que no siempre fue así, si me tocan siento, si me estimulan es lo mismo y así nos encontraste aquella noche, claro, yo no hubiera hecho nada con ella, porque en otras palabras es como si Sakura le hubiera pedido a Tomoyo que la instruyera.

Me quedé quieto, sin hacer nada ¿de verdad pretendía que me tragara esa historia tan rebuscada?

—No mientas… ¿Por qué ella no me lo dijo?

—Um… claro —dijo él amenazador —y así que todos se enteren que soy homosexual ¿Cuántas personas crees que lo saben? Contigo son tres idiota y eso le dije a Sakura, que no te contara nada porque no quería que lo supieran mas y ella es tan linda que no lo dijo, sacrificando su felicidad por mi, pero los días pasaban y veía como ella sufría y sufría, esperaba de todo corazón que las cosas entre tu y ella se arreglaran, pero evidentemente eras un cabeza hueca que no puede ver cuando una mujer te ama ni aunque te la pongan a tres centímetros, por eso te busqué, para contarte lo que ocurrió.

—Pero…

—Maldición ¿cuanto más vas a esperar? Ni para ella ni para mi significa nada aquella tarde, has de cuenta que Sakura estaba besando un bulto de harina que siente.

—Que estupideces dices.

—Oye Li, como lo veo tienes dos opciones, la primera: me crees y sales corriendo a buscar a Sakura o la segunda: te dedicas a llorar en cualquier rincón por ser tan imbécil…

¿Qué podía hacer? Mi cabeza estaba hecha una masa babosa inservible, que viniera ese sujeto y te botara todas esas cosas no servía de mucho, estaba perdido.

—Ella te ama —me dijo él —no le des la espalda Li, no lo digo por conocer a Sakura o por defenderla, pero soy testigo que cada tarde llega a llorar y que cada vez esta peor.

Caí de rodillas sobre la tierra, no aguante mas y llevando mis manos a la cabeza comencé a llorar desconsolado, e increíblemente en esta historia me había equivocado, naturalmente no fue mi culpa y no hubiera podido hacer nada hasta saber toda la verdad, pero yo que la amaba me había cerrado ante un infinito de posibilidades y había elegido la mas fácil, la que vi.

Por Dios.

Lo único que sentí fue la mano de ese sujeto sobre mi hombro, me estaba apoyando, la apoyó a ella.

—No pierdas mas tiempo, Sakura esta en su casa y Touya no estará… claro no esta de mas decirte que lo que hablamos aquí quedara entre los dos y si aun no me crees quizás si te bese termines haciéndolo.

No sé si comencé a correr por la amenaza o porque necesitaba verla, pero solo cuando estuve lejos lo miré y bajé mi cabeza en un gesto de humildad, ahora solo quedaba verla a ella, me había equivocado tanto, pero lo cierto es que si ese sujeto tenía razón, ella me quería y si ella me quería quizás esta historia, esta complicada historia acerca de sexo podía tener un final feliz y de eso me encargaba yo.

Mis pulmones iban a estallar cuando corrí a su casa, pero me detuve en seco y decidí comenzar a caminar lentamente.

No sabia como llegar, ambos habíamos sufrido y todo radicaba en sexo, hacer el amor o cualquier significado que se le pueda dar, ya que si las cosas volvían a ser, comenzarían en un punto muerto, comenzarían justo después de la salida del motel, comenzarían con los nervios de una segunda oportunidad.

Y ¿acaso no dicen que las segundas partes son malas?

Bien estaba delirando, ambos estábamos hechos pedazos, por lo tanto lo intentaríamos y yo, de todo corazón, esperaba que esta fuera una buena segunda parte, porque no quería alejarme de ella y estaba cansado de verla sufrir.

Solo quería que las cosas entre los dos fueran buenas, que nos amaramos como 2 adolescentes normales, que viéramos que el amor estaba como los nervios, pero que nuestro instinto nos ayudara como a todos los vírgenes del mundo, porque algo era seguro, todas las personas comenzaban así.

Pero ¿en que diablos pensaba? No me importaban las personas del mundo en ese momento y pensar en ello me decía que estaba nervioso de verla, yo solo quería…

Solo quería verla de nuevo y estar con ella, saber que en el futuro contaría con Sakura y estar para ella.

Llevé mi mano a la marca que me había dejado en el cuello…

Mi amada Sakura

**OOoOoOoOooO**

Mi corazón estaba como loco, le había dado como 10 vueltas a la casa y no me atrevía a entrar, pero era mejor tomar valor antes de que alguien pensara que me iba a robar algo, por eso con un ultimo suspiro me dirigí a la puerta y golpeé, sabiendo que solo una persona me atendería ya que Tsukishiro me había dicho que Touya no iba a estar.

Los segundos se volvieron una eternidad, pero encontrarme con la cara de desconcierto de Sakura valió cada uno de estos y ver como estaba sorprendida, aterrada e incluso esperanzada me hizo dar cuenta que yo había cometido un error, que ella había cometido otro y que los dos simplemente no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro, porque sus ojos hablaban de llanto y mi cara hablaba de desesperación.

Nos miramos sin decir nada.

Ella ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, así que pensé que dependía de mí dar explicaciones.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Ella abrió los ojos más incrédula aun si eso era posible. Pero sin hacer un comentario se retiró de la puerta dejándome entrar, no lo pensé dos veces y cruce ese pasillo que había cruzado infinidad de veces para hacer distintas tareas o trabajos de la preparatoria, solo que ahora mi trabajo era conquistarla.

Me senté en el sillón y me quedé mirándola, ella no me miraba a mí, estaba tan nerviosa, quizás tanto como yo.

—¿Por qué hacías eso con él?

Sakura entendió de inmediato mi pregunta y vi como comenzaba a morderse el labio inferior en lo que a mi me pareció la cosa mas sexy del mundo, como la amaba.

—Yo… Syaoran yo…

Ese sujeto tenía razón, Sakura era tan buena, era tan linda que no lo traicionaría, sus ojos mostraban ese dolor de querer contarme, de que las cosas se arreglaran, pero la fidelidad hacia él hacían de ella la mejor chica del universo y de mi el tonto mas grande, por eso en un acto locura que la asustó a ella, me levanté y me fundí con ella en un abrazo, en un grandioso abrazo.

—Lo sé Sakura —dije apoyando mi frente en su hombro mientras sentía sus sollozos y mis propias lagrimas luchando por salir —sé que Tsukishiro es… bueno… ya sabes, que a él no le gustan las mujeres… yo él… él me dijo —la abracé con fuerza —Por Dios perdóname.

Sakura se quedó tensa, no se movía, y creo que no respiraba, pero segundos después sentí como comenzaba a acariciar mi espalda en lo que fue para mi el mejor gesto de ella para conmigo.

—Syaoran no…

Me separé y la miré, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y si ella volvía conmigo, me prometí que jamás volvería a lastimarla.

—Solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué? Él me dijo que… estabas aterrada… pero no tenías porque, yo jamás te forzaría o… —Sakura puso un dedo en mi boca para que guardara silencio y se escabullo de mi abrazo mientras yo sentía mi perdida, se fue de la sala y escuché como subía las escaleras, luego por el pasillo del segundo piso y creo que su habitación, segundos después y retornando su camino estaba frente de mi con su celular —¿Qué es?

—Quizás es el motivo de todo.

Menú, mensajes, buzón de entrada, Syaoran:

"_Sakura, me encanto estar contigo, tenerte en mis brazos, me gustaría besarte de nuevo, solo que esta vez todo el cuerpo, verte, desnudarte y que me desnudes, te amo tanto, apretarte, escucharte jadear, te quiero Sakura, te deseo mas"_

Mi mente viajo tiempo atrás en el tren de Tokio a Tomoeda.

—Ese mensaje me sorprendió —dijo ella —jamás pensé… que tu… que yo… pero aun así, me gustó, me sentí tan amada y luego:

"_Mi querido Syaoran, seguro que estas ebrio, y como dicen por ahí "los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad" también te deseo, ver tu cuerpo en toda su gloria, besarte, abrazarte, y que juntos nos amemos, TQM"_

—Te respondí y el segundo siguiente sentí que me ponía la soga al cuello, porque a pesar de todo te quería, pero yo… no te deseaba, quizás quería verte si, pero el miedo le ganaba al deseo, aunque ya no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba escrito y enviado y sabía que estarías feliz.

—Sakura… mi…

—Por eso —me interrumpió —por eso lo busqué —dos lagrimas lentas bajaron por sus mejillas —y por eso te lastime, porque necesitaba desesperadamente alguien que me enseñara, porque jamás olvidaré el día del motel —un sollozo —porque lloraste en silencio en mi espalda mientras creías que no te escuchaba y porque te mereces lo mejor no…

La callé de un beso, profundo que la debilitó a más no poder y a mí me dio fuerza para continuar porque no saldría de esta casa sin Sakura Kinomoto como mi novia.

—No digas que no merezco, tu, eres a quien merezco, por ser quien eres ¿Podrías perdonarme?

—Tú no hiciste nada.

—Te lastime.

—Tenías motivos.

—Aun así…

—Syaoran Li, te amo como nadie jamás lo hará —comentó tomándome de la cara y dándome un beso suave —y estos días luche por ti —otro beso —pero los dos sabemos que las cosas no serán iguales para los dos, porque el sexo, ese maldito complique se interpone entre nosotros.

—¿Sakura que dices?

—Los dos… aquí y ahora —vi como se sonrojaba —haremos el amor… y si todo sale bien… volveremos a estar juntos… de lo contrario…

Y no dijo nada mas mientras me daba un beso que correspondí aterrado.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**Buenos días a todos, bien realmente no tengo una excusa poderosa por la tardanza, no puedo decir que fue la universidad (estaba de vacaciones) no puedo decir que fue el trabajo (no trabajo) y no puedo decir que fue un bloqueo de escritor, así que simplemente dejémoslo en que no… me daban ganas de escribir, pero cuando me senté con ganas escribí esas 5 paginas.**

**Si, efectivamente es un capitulo muy corto, pero es un capitulo donde ya un circulo se cierra y es que para muchos era evidente las inclinaciones de Yukito y bueno solo queda un capitulo donde: o tienen una buena relación o la relación se termina y es que así como empezó la historia, creo que así debe cerrarse, y de verdad espero que estas 5 hojas los hayan entretenido mucho.**

**Ahora bien, quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Saku Swan, que pase feliz sus 18 y que coma mucho pastel y te dedico este capitulo (aunque dedicar algo que en el titulo tenga: sexo es complicado) no sé que tan acertado será jajajaja y como siempre quiero agradecerle a mi editora ya que… pues ya que es mi editora jejeje y los mensajes que intercambiaron Sakura y Syaoran fueron escritos por nosotros (que quede claro nunca paso nada entre los 2) es una gran amiga XD y quiero agradecerle a todos los que aun me siguen y consideran que mis historias son buenas.**

**Gracias a todos y espero sus comentarios, y espero no tardarme demasiado con el otro capitulo, el final, pero como es evidente el lemon así que ténganme paciencia. **

**Un beso para todos y ahí nos leemos. **


End file.
